Fluter & the Misfit
by Djinn Crimsora
Summary: AN/Future/supernatural horror: Naruto's a normal high school senior... If you can call him that given the circumstances his life is starting to encounter... UPDATE ON THE WAY
1. First Day, Naruto's POV

**Yes, I said in my first story (but not my first **_**original**_** story), that I was going to stick to one story at a time and follow it through to the end before making or posting more.**

(Itachi holds up a big sign with the words 'OH WELL!' on it)

Itachi: But like most creative fanfic-authors, you had too much going on in the brainmeat that you couldn't feasibly get away with putting together into a single story, right?

**Exactly. Now here we go folks!**

* * *

_**Story basis:**_ Set in an alternate universe much like our own we find ourselves looking into what appears to be a cross-breed between canon's Konoha and modern day civilization sans it being in Konoha let alone a Jpanese setting.

We see the forms of many characters from the original story meandering around. Several things can be seen but exactly what they are can't be completely explained, mostly for the fact that almost all the people alive can't even see these things.

Naruto and all the kids he went to the Academy with are about 17-20, depending on what I decide; generally they won't be above 20 though, so no legal drinking by any of them. There are going to be some things that you see some times in other AU fics, so don't be terribly surprised; but keep in mind of what I'm capable of. I killed Inari, almost killed Tazuna, and could easily have had Tsunami killed at the same time, on top of having… wait, I haven't even written _that_ into the story yet. No spoilers for you!

* * *

_Fluter & the Misfit_

"Naruto! Time to wake up for school!"

A mop of unruly blonde hair moved from under the safety of the blanket covering the rest of the dozing form underneath. A protruding foot reached up and scratched the calf of the other leg as a pair of arms stretched outwards from their warm abode. "Damn furnace must've been knocked offline during that storm last night…" came a scratchy voice hidden in the mass of bed sheets.

The door across the room swung open and slammed into the wall next to it. "C'mon kiddo, it's the first day of your last year in high school, now either you get up now or I'll send in your grandparents!"

The owner of the voice that was yelling was a tall lean woman with red hair held up in a high ponytail that fell down her back to her waist. Her piercing green eyes darted immediately to the amassed lump of flesh and fabric. The tan skin of her exposed body showed no signs of her age as she wrinkled her nose at her lazy son.

"You've got to the count of three, Naru-kun; after that, you know what Opa and Oma will do to you…"

Naruto slowly arose from his warm haven amidst the sheets. "I'm up Mama, no need to get Opa and Oma in here…" He moved to throw the blankets off him so he could get to his morning mannerisms, but he then remembered that he had a slight problem. "Hey Mama, think I could get some privacy here?"

Kushina shook her head as she turned and left, mumbling about how he shouldn't be embarrassed about his nudity in front of the woman that changed his diapers and bathed him for four years.

Naruto sighed and let his head drop. '_Good thing she didn't come farther into my room…'_

"Is she gone yet, Naruto-kun?" a voice asked from underneath the covers. Before he could stop her, a head popped out from the same area that his head had just been occupying not five minutes ago. "Cuz the last thing we need is for her to catch me in here."

"I know, I know."

The head arose from the blankets, its red hair falling limply from the roots. Her dark eyes flitted from the door to Naruto and back to the door. "Last time we got lucky, and it was _just_ your mother. I honestly don't want to meet your grandparents like this of all circumstances." She got out of the bed silently and pulled a bag from under the bed, her clothes tucked neatly inside.

Naruto lumbered off the mid-sized bed and stepped up to his dresser and grabbed a couple bottles off the top. "Hopefully no one's in the alley at this time in the morning. You know how Mama likes to keep in touch with the neighbors."

The younger redhead placed her clothes on the bed side as she took a sidelong glance at the bare physique of her bedmate. "To think, only another month and a half and we won't have to run and hide all the time, Naruto-kun." She grabbed the panties off the top of the pile and pulled them gingerly up her smooth legs. Her bra slid up her arms and into place as her hands moved behind her back to the snaps. "So, do you think she knows about _us_?"

Naruto rummaged through the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a pair of orange boxers with black flames as he responded. "Probably. We have been around each other so much since that first day in high school."

"NARUTO!" a new voice broke through the next instant. Both Naruto and his fiery companion immediately shot their faces at the wall from which the boom came from.

"Oh…" Naruto started.

"Fucking shit…" the girl finished. She hurriedly pulled her stockings on after putting her shirt on. She tossed her skirt on with fingers deftly dealing with the buttons as she slipped her feet into her patent-leather shoes. She snatched up her bag and grabbed the ribbon from its hiding place next to the bed leg.

"Hurry, go!" Naruto hissed as he swiftly got to the window and opened it. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she almost flew straight out the window onto the fire escape outside, nearly losing her balance to fall to the ground three stories below.

He managed to close the window just in time for his door to swing open yet again, this time to see a tall, full-bodied blonde woman burst in and charge at him.

"Good morning, Naruto!" Tsunade said loudly. She flung her arms around him and grasped him in a full-bodied bear hug. "Are you ready to start your last year in high school?"

Naruto would have been able to answer the overly-energetic woman had his head not been absorbed into her chest. She flailed his body around for a couple moments before she noticed his waving arms and the lack of a response. "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto! All better?"

He gasped for breath as he vehemently nodded his head, leaning on the nearest bed post to prevent himself from collapsing.

"Good!" She clapped her hands and smiled, until she noticed something. This caused her good mood to go out the window, just as the cause of her annoyance had coincidentally done not more than two minutes prior. "Why do I see **those** hidden, quite poorly I might add, under the corner of your _bed_?" the blonde woman asked, her outstretched arm pointing at an specific garment tucked halfway under the bed.

When he finally saw what it was that his grandmother was referring to, Naruto immediately paled.

Cracking could be heard as Tsunade popped the knuckles of each finger. "Naruto-_kun_, what exactly happened last night?"

"I'm shafted…" he sighed.

"Whatcha do now, kid?" came the saving grace of his grandfather.

Naruto thought fast as his grandmother was distracted by the new arrival. He squatted down and picked up the offending panties off the ground. Waving them once at his grandfather, Naruto then stashed then into the back pocket of his flannel pajama pants.

"Heh, I see you didn't notice that prank of mine again, huh Naruto?" Jiraiya said when his wife turned to him.

"**You** put those under his bed?" the blonde woman asked, a twitch starting to form on her face.

_'Damn gaki owes me for this one; I gota remember to ask him about those later when I get a chance.'_ "It was a joke meant for Kushina to be the target of, honey-cakes, honest!" Jiraiya said, his hands up in front of him to try and stop the advances of his wife. "I thought she would see them when she came to wake the kid up. I was trying to just bust his balls, considering her reaction to when she caught him and that redhead in his car a few months ago!"

Tsunade lost the twitching she had developed as she caught on. "Oh yes, I remember that incident. Seeing Kushina pull both of them out of that El Camino of his was absolutely priceless." She started to chuckle as she eased her posture, thinking back to the moment in question.

* * *

_Flashback - the previous June, a week after the school year ended_

"Hope Naruto appreciates this. It's not often I get to take more than a couple days off from work," Kushina said to her radio. The talking of the shock-jock was droning on and on about the current status of the war between the US and the oil giants of the Middle East which caused her to think back to when her son desperately bargained to get a car of his own. 'At least I managed to convince Naruto to swap out the engine of that damn car to a hybrid…'

Her thoughts were pulled off the war she had with her son about the conditions to him getting his own car when she thought she saw that very car zoom past her.

She normally would have just let this sort of thing slide by but then she saw the paint job on the car: orange main coat with black tribal flames running down the sides as a large black swirl design sat on the hood. She squinted her eyes as she noticed that her son was not alone in the car: there was someone in the passenger seat.

Letting her curiousity and motherly instincts get the better of her, Kushina switched lanes as soon as she could and not get attention drawn to herself. She followed them to the cliff overlooking the city until she saw them park behind a large cedar. "Oh no he isn't…" she hissed to herself.

"You ready, Naruto?" his passenger asked, slipping a hand slowly onto his upper thigh. Her voice soft as she leaned over and rubbed the tip of her nose against his right earlobe, her breath hot as it tickled the side of his neck.

"Mmmmm…" Naruto shuddered as her mouth latched onto his earlobe while one of her hands reached over and started to rub his chest. He turned his face towards his companion to start returning her affections when he thought he saw a pair of glowing eyes near the top of the far window.

She stopped her massage on his ear when she felt him tense up. "What's wrong? You were really wanting this…" She eased up a bit to look into his eyes. "Don't tell me you want to put this off even more…" Her eyes started to glitter with the gathering moisture that threatened to let loose.

Just as he opened his mouth, a loud thump rang through the cab of his car as something landed on top of it. His guest latched onto him as she let out a screech of surprise while he quickly urumaged nder his seat and pulled out a sheath from its secured location.

With his other hand reaching from around the frightened girl, he pulled the dagger from its sheath. The eight inches of double-edged metal was glowing slightly in the dim light of the fading twilight.

"Who's there? Show yourself dammit!" he yelled out, his one arm wrapping back around his companion.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother young man?" came Kushina's calm, quiet reply, her face peering at them upside down from the center of the upper windshield.

The younger redhead looked at the space where Kushina's head used to occupy and then shot back to Naruto, the size of her eyes having tripled. She was about to say something when her door was suddenly opened, and a firm tan arm reached inside, retreating with a handful of red hair attached to the squirming form of the female passenger.

"I know who the driver of this car is, now who is it that dares to intrude on my son's virginity?" she asked, keeping a firm grip on the hair in her hand as she stared deep into the dark chocolate eyes of the girl in question. When she didn't get an answer, Kushina's free hand reached up and firmly held the girl's face directly towards her. "Tell. Me. What. Your. Name. Is. Now."

"Mama, let her go now! We weren't going to do anything!" Naruto shouted from the other side of the car, his dagger back in its sheath. His mother only shifted the gaze of one eye to look into his eyes, her other eye looking into the brown orbs directly in front of her. "Please just let Tayuya go…"

Naruto watched as moments went by with his mother looking both of them in the eyes at the same time. He finally let go of a breath he had unconsciously been holding when she finally tossed the younger redhead against the car's side and consequentially caused her to stir up a cloud of dust upon impacting the ground.

"I can see in your eyes that you are telling the truth, that you yourself weren't going to go very far. But when I saw her eyes as you said that, they changed from terrot fo rmeeting me like this into the sorrow that only a person with no true feelings shows when they lose something they never truly have."

The younger woman got to her feet while coughing up a bit of dust from being released. "You bitch!"

She would have said more but she found herself sprawled out on the ground in the blink of an eye, Kushina standing right in front of where she had been standing. Naruto began to move to help her but froze the instant his mother turned back towards him.

"Naruto, help her into your car. We're going to go home, the three of us." Her voice was colder than ice, her gaze not lifting from the target of her frustration. "When we get there, we will be having a discussion with Oma and Opa about this, and then I will take this 'tramp' to wherever she lives." Naruto solemnly nodded as he hurried over to the younger woman. "Depending on how that discussion goes, you may or may not be allowed to see her until your birthday."

Naruto made no move to respond as he picked up his companion and placed her in the passenger side of his car.Just as he was about to get into his open door, a hand was on his shoulder.

"Better yet, I'll ride with you to make sure that all three of us get there at the same time. Then after the discussion we can take her home and then you can take me to pick up my car."

"Yes, Mama," he said as his mother slipped into the middle of the bench seat. He plopped himself down behind the wheel and started the car, not looking forward to the events about to take place.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto let out a loud cough as he noticed the giggling that his grandparents had started. "Mind if I go and get ready? I'd rather not be late for the first day of my last year."

Jiraiya let out a big laugh as he waved to him. "Fine fine, go do all that stuff. I honestly don't care if you're late but you know how your mother is about keeping schedules," he said as he pulled a protesting Tsunade out of the room and quickly closed the door behind her.

The blonde let out a sigh as he knelt down and grabbed his backpack. "That was close; next time, she's gotta make sure to either grab these things or else not bother even wearing them," he muttered to himself, the abandoned panties transferred from his pocket to the bag.

Naruto placed the bag on his desk as he moved past it towards hist closet. _'God, I can't wait for this year to be over already; I hate having to wear these damn uniforms._' He pulled the sliding door back and pulled out a clothes hanger with a black shirt and grey tie already done around the neck. The sleeve cuffs had stripes of gold with the school logo in black on the pocket of the left chest. Quickly checking to make sure the black slacks were still pressed, Naruto grabbed his hygene products and headed into the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

"Alright Naruto-kun, have a good day at school," Kushina said as she handed him a five dollar bill. "Don't pig out at lunch today; you're due at the Hyuuga shrine to help them get their new inventory set up for the equinox festival in a few weeks."

Naruto let out a loud sigh. "Why do I have to help them? Their family is huge, and plus that girl Hinata stalks me, I swear! I still say she's got a camera set up to look into my bathroom," he complained as he slipped the money into his pocket.

"Now now, Naruto; peeping is the first step to getting your attention. Right now she's just gathering information about you," Jiraiya said as he slipped into his chair at the head of the table. He grabbed some french toast from the serving plate and stuffed a single piece into his mouth, which he was finding himself choking on an instant later after having the back of his head smacked as Tsunade passed by.

His blonde wife sat down next to his left and poured herself some breakfast tea. A twitch appeared above her eye as she reprimanded her husband. "Just because that's how you won me over doesn't mean that's how all relationships start out."

"I'd rather that be the case than how Mama finally got Dad to acknowledge her; I'm still hating how that Uchiha bastard is having his son Sasuke try and kick the shit out of me whenever no one's looking," Naruto complained.

Kushina looked at her son with a calculating eye. She had heard of the problem as soon as it had started back in elementary school, and nothing she did was working, short of having pulled Naruto out of any class he may have had with the younger Uchiha, so as to not interrupt the class itself. "Naruto, is Sasuke still doing as his daddy tells him? If so, I'm so sorry I chose him to use as a pawn but it was necessary to use someone. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Honestly I think Sasuke lost his marbles when his older brother Itachi killed their mom back when we were younger, and clung for dear life onto his dad after Itachi disappeared from public view." Naruto scratched his chin as he hefted his bag onto his shoulder and waved to his grandparents. "I'm honestly starting to think that he's developed a reverse Oedipus Complex that hasn't been getting any better since that weird guy Suigetsu has been helping his dad out at their car lot."

"Well try to not let any of that get to you just yet, Naruto-kun; as long as you can hold it in for just another month and a half, then when you hit eighteen you can retaliate as you see fit," his grandmother said between sips of her British tea.

"I'll try, Gramma, I'll try," the blonde teen said as he grabbed his keys. He walked over and gave his grandmother a kiss on the cheek and his grandpa a slap on the shoulder; he almost got away scot-free at that point but then his mother appeared right behind him and wrapped him in a large hug.

"Just remember, leave Sasuke alone as much as you can and try to at least be curteous to Hinata. You never know, you may end up marrying her, unlike that tramp I caught you with in the summer." Naruto felt the hug intensify a bit when his mother mentioned that incident, and almost started sweating.

"I'll take everything in stride Mama, don't worry."

"Okay dear." With a quick kiss on his cheek she let him go and shoved him playfully to the door. "Have fun at school dear, and try not to get suspended for at least a week this year?"

Naruto gave her a fox-like grin as he opened the front door, but then he remembered something. "Crap, almost left without Dad's necklace!" He dropped his bag haphazardly on the doorstep and rushed upstairs.

Jiraiya shook his head at his grandson. "Still can't believe he thinks that thing actually works. But I can see why he obsesses over it to an extent; Minato was always a true believer in all that supernatural stuff."

"Oh let him be Jiraiya; so he follows after his father, big deal. At least he can think for himself rather than those Mormons next door." A scowl graced Tsunade's face briefly. "Still can't belive they tried to convert us just so that Minato would marry all five of their bastard daughters…"

"Least they stopped once they found out exactly what makes Papa-raiya to be so rich," Kushina said with a true laugh. "The look on that bastard Sherman's face when you held up the complete collection of that first series you and Uncle Nawaki made was priceless!"

"What was even better was when he did the 'Pervy Shuffle' when he handed that prick his official business card," Tsunade said while she plopped a bagel onto her plate. She reached over and grabbed the cream cheese just as there was a blur down the stairs and to the door.

"Bye everyone, see you all when I get home!" Naruto said as he rushed out the door, swooping down and grabbing his backpack just before he slammed the front door shut.

Kushina shook her head as she took her seat across from her mother-in-law. A few silent moments passed as she took a few pieces of french toast for herself and slathered them with maple syrup. She accepted a fresh cup of the imported breakfast tea from Jiraiya as Tsunade quirked an eyebrow.

"So do you think we should tell him that we already know he's still seeing that Tayuya girl?" the aging blonde asked.

Kushina slipped some of the food into her mouth and chewed a moment before she gave her response. "Personally, I think it's rather cute how he thinks they've 'managed to not get caught' since the car incident last June."

"I can't believe you gave them the 'talk' complete with STD videos when you brought them both back here," Jiraiya said as he finished his breakfast off. "I swear that Tayuya's face was almost as red as her hair, and Naruto's complexion had turned greener than grass."

"At least he's sticking with his decision rather than just giving up. If there's anything that I've drilled into that thick skull he's inherited from Minato, it's to always be absolutely sure of what you're going to do before you do it and stick with it, no matter what may go wrong or how it may end up." Kushina smiled to herself slightly as she sipped her tea. "I just wonder what it would be like to have that Hyuuga asshole for a brother-in-law though, if somehow Naruto wound up with that Hinata girl."

* * *

_20 minutes later at school - _

"Hey there Misfit!"

Naruto closed the door to his car as a guy close to his own age walked up to him from the main entrance to Roosevelt Memorial Prep School, his black rooster tail flopping slightly as he made his way.

"Hey there Lazy-man; how was your summer in the middle of butt-fucking-nowhere?" the blonde asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder with one hand and used his free hand to shoulder slam his friend.

"Pretty nice; beautiful skies with puffy white clouds and hardly any work to do for two months," Shikamaru said as he walked beside Naruto into the school building. "Though I wish Mom hadn't been so adamant that we take my cousin Ruri along with us this year."

"Isn't she the one that got orphaned when her parents were killed at that festival a few years ago?"

Several of the other students sort of spread out from in front of them as Naruto and Shikamaru made their way up the front stairs to the Counselors' Offices.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with one hand as he opened the door labeled 'M-Z'. "Yeah, her and a bunch of others were made into orphans by the end of that festival. My parents were pretty upset about it; my aunt on my mom's side was the only member left after Granny Ansu passed away ten years ago."

They stopped at the front counter to the large room, finally noticing the looks they were getting from the other students. Naruto grinned as his friend simply groaned, his hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slip of paper.

Naruto glanced at the paper and then remembered his own, which he knew he had hidden somewhere on him. "Man, where did I put that damn thing this year?" he asked rhetorically as he rummaged through his bag. It took him five minutes of searching through the bag, with several students creeping out the door, when he started to violently shake the bag upside to try and locate his registration form.

"Did you check your wallet yet, dumbass?" came the voice of someone from behind them.

Naruto refused to look back and give the 'Platinum Banshee' the acknowledgment she was trying to get out of him. Shikamaru simply sighed as he mumbled something and handed his paperwork and school ID to the receptionist behind the counter.

"Alright Shikamaru, here's your card back, and," the woman rummaged through one of the file folders on the counter before her, finally pulling out a sheet of paper and looking it over quickly before she handed it up to him, "your schedule for the first semester."

"Thanks, Ms. Shizune," the cloud-watcher said. He turned to Naruto and saw that his blonde friend was about to undo his belt buckle. "You should seriously check your wallet Naruto. It probably got put in there by your mom or grandma since they didn't want to have you suspended again for the first week of school."

Naruto stopped with his belt as he thought back to that moment last year. "At least I didn't go so far as to check my boxers and _then_ run out to my car to find it in the glove compartment!"

The platinum-blonde girl standing in front of the door as her complexion almost looked like her hair color at that thought. "That's disgusting Naruto!"

The blonde turned to her with a foxy grin as he replied "You know you would've liked to see me streaking through the halls again, and don't try to hide the fact you found it hilarious back in middle school when I did it during our eighth grade graduation ceremony Ino."

Shikamaru shivered and turned his back as he made his way past Ino. "I'll catch you at lunch or something Naruto; laters." With a wave of the hand, still holding his schedule, Shikamaru silently left the Counselor's Office.

The blonde slipped his belt back into position and discreetly took his wallet out. When the leather case opened up a puff of dust flew out that caused Naruto to cough, having been holding it right in front of his face. The wallet dropped as his arm wiped his eyes of the dust and a piece of paper fell out.

"Told you it was in your wallet, dumbass." Ino stomped her foot down and planted her left hand to her hip. "Now hurry up so I can get my schedule!"

"Shut it you bleach-aholic," Naruto snapped back as he put the wallet away and retrieved his registration form. He barely moved in time up to the counter as Ino swung her 'fashionably small' backpack at him. "Here we are Ms. Shizune. I'm just glad I didn't have to completely strip down to find it this year." The woman behind the counter blushed a red that stuck out compared to her dark brown hair.

"Here you go Naruto, the schedule for the first semester. Now please try to not get in trouble so fast at least would you?" she asked sweetly, her eyes closed as Naruto sweatdropped.

"Sure thing Ms. Shizune, I'll try!" he called as he left the office. He paid no attention to the parting of the crowd in front of him as he made his way down the left hallway.

_'Seems I got shafted again this year. God I hate having gym class first thing in the morning!_ Naruto thought after glancing at his schedule. Of the three class slots on either side of his lunch time, Naruto could only see about half his day being somewhat normal. _Man, Mr. Maito sure does have some insane methods, but at least his weight lifting methods pay off. Mr. Umino for American Civics shouldn't be too bad; Mrs. Sarutobi? Oh yeah, Ms. Yuuhi and Mr. Sarutobi got married over the summer! Should be interesting for her to be teaching Trig. Let's see who else we got here_-'

Naruto would have continued his train of thought had he been watching where he was going more carefully. Just as he was about to see who he had in the afternoon, he bumped into someone that fell down and emitted a small 'eep' when apparently she landed on the floor.

He looked down and saw Hinata Hyuuga sort of sprawled on the floor at his feet. "Sorry about that Hinata; I wasn't paying enough attention to anything else while I was looking at my schedule." He offered her a hand that she almost took but then she looked down at herself.

And immediately blushed as her hands flew to her skirt.

Naruto was clueless up until he heard some whistling and then saw exactly where her hands were.

There before him sat Hinata with her backpack spilling papers a foot to her left as her legs were quickly returning to be together rather than splayed out from her fall. Naruto had barely missed it but he had seen the tiniest glimpse of what could only be guessed as lavender under the black fabric of the school uniform skirt.

Hinata's face was a very deep red as she looked discouragedly away from Naruto. 'S-sorry about that Naruto-kun, I should have moved out of your w-way when I saw you w-were too focused on your schedule."

Naruto moved to the side as Hinata started to stand and picked up her bag, careful to not let any more papers fall out of it."No, it's my fault Hinata. I should have stepped to the wall and looked my schedule over rather than trying to read it while walking." He handed her the bag as he knelt down and started to pick up the materials that had spilled out.

His hands moved faster than Hinata could watch, that is until she saw something underneath the last few papers. She blushed further into the bag she had subconsciously gripped to her chest and almost dove for the notebook before Naruto could get it from the floor. "T-thank you, Naruto-kun. I c-can pick up the rest of my t-things."

Just as her knees hit the ground and her hand reached out for the notebook, Naruto snatched it from her and simply put it face down on the pile of papers and folders in his arm. "It's the least I could do Hinata."

The blonde stood back up and held out the stack of materials to her as the pale girl stood up quicker than one would think she could. "Thanks again, N-Naruto-kun," she squeaked out as she took the contents from his hand and deftly put them into her backpack. "W-Well I guess I'll see you later!" Before Naruto could respond to her, Hinata almost made a flat-out dash from his view and down the stairs.

Naruto simply looked dumbfounded as he watched her leave. _'Wow, talk about strange. At least she managed to not faint that time.'_

The few students that remained in the hallway during the collision turned their faces away when they noticed Naruto return to moving to his initial destination. He failed to notice the guy that had not bothered to watch the incident and not turn away, his raven hair sticking down in large bangs as the back turned into a duckbutt hairdo. _Damn loser, I don't know what Hinata even sees in him… _The face of Sasuke Uchiha frowned in disapproval, his black eyes narrowing causing red flecks to manifest.

Naruto noted that he was in front of the double doors into the gym just in time to see Mr. Maito leave his office across the hall. "Ah, Naruto!" the large buff teacher exclaimed.

_Shit, I was hoping to at least get inside before he rants about 'the flames of youth'._

"Hey there Mr. Maito, are we gonna be doing power-lifting again this year or did the school board get freaked out when Lee's arms snapped last year to the point of canceling the program altogether?" Naruto asked, shoving the paper schedule into his pocket.

"Yes, the school board has graciously agreed to give us another chance at creating a team for the sport so long as we make sure that no one gets hurt as bad this time," the man said, his huge fuzzy eyebrows wiggling whenever his forhead was moved in concurrence with his speaking. "They also insisted that I obtain at least a couple more assistants to further ensure nothing would happen like that again."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "And did you manage to find someone?" Indeed, trying to find someone that would help out the single-most fitness crazed man in the entire city. Most of the gyms within the state alone refused to let Mr. Maito work out at their businesses due to his fanaticism with overdoing everything physical.

"Thankfully I have. They actually sought me out due to my legendary status!" The man before him struck a heroic pose with his fist out in front of him with an upturned thumb.

Naruto sweatdropped at the sight. _At least Lee isn't here for them to start that fucking hug-fest. God that creeps me out._ "So who did you manage to hire?"

"That would be us, you snot-nosed brat," came a grating voice from the gym doorway. Naruto turned his head to see two men in the open doors. One had a deathly gray complexion as the other one seemed to be so pale that the color of his arteries were causing the color of his skin to be unnaturally light blue. Both had short black spiky hair, what appeared to be shark-like teeth, and hardened dark eyes.

The one with the gray skin stepped forward, his navy blue tracksuit rustling in the hallway. "So you're the legendary Misfit? Better than I expected; thought we'd have to deal with some short-ass with ADHD or something."

"Yeah, at least he doesn't seem as bad as the reports say, huh Zabuza?" snorted the blue-tinted man. His teal tracksuit made a smaller amount of noise as he stepped up to stand between Zabuza and Mr. Maito. "Well let's get in there, kid."

"Right! We have the flames of youth to shape for many students!" Mr. Maito shouted with a fist pumping the air. The other three men had large sweatdrops behind their heads as their fearless leader/deranged gym teacher jogged into the gymnasium.

Zabuza started back to the doorway as he called back, "Hey Kisame, hurry up already. The class should be almost starting now."

Kisame, the one with the weird skin tone, grunted in response. Before he followed his colleagues, he looked back at Naruto. "Don't worry about him, he's just a hardass when it comes to dodgeball and some sports. I'm more worried about how to work with that freak with the giant eyebrows."

The blonde simply grinned as he stepped up and walked side by side with the larger teacher's aide. "Don't worry about Mr. Maito; he just overdoes things really, not much to keep an eye out for. Just run when you see him and this kid Lee do the whole 'anime-tear' thing."

Kisame visibly shuddered at that thought. "That stuff just creeps me out when people do that outside of cosplay." He moved through the doorway and moved to stand next to Zabuza as Mr. Maito waited for the last few seconds to tick slowly away before he could start his first day of the new year.

Naruto quietly sat down on the backmost row of the extended folding bleachers next to a guy with straight white hair that parted down the middle of his head as a pair of red dot tattoos rested above the bridge of his nose and eyebrows. "Yo 'Maro, didn't expect to see you this early in the day."

"Hello there Naruto," he responded as Naruto flopped his bag under his leg. "I honestly don't know why I'm even here still. I completed all the necessary classes and had enough credits to graduate early last year, but Mr. Sarutobi refused my request."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the remaining stacks bleacher rows while the students flowed into the gym to await the start of class not much longer off.

"At least you get to graduate with the rest of us. I don't know how Tayuya would handle not having her oldest friend leave the rest of us behind," he said as he saw a girl with brown hair and a pretty face climb the rows to them. "Hey there Ayame, how's your dad these days?"

The girl smiled to both Naruto and Kimimaro as she sat down on the next row down. "He's good, especially now that we got Jiroubou to get his Food Handler's Card so he can _officially_ work in the kitchens. I'm telling you, it took forever to convince him that it was either that or he go work at the Safeway down the road as a courtesy clerk," she replied as her sling bag was placed next to her.

Kimimaro let out a chuckle at the news. "I'm amazed he actually is doing something with his life, albeit working with food."

"Hey, at least it's something he's _good_ at. Imagine if he had to try and deal with having to bag groceries and clean up the messes that people make for eight hours a day?" Naruto asked.

Ayame was about to comment as the first bell of the day rang and Mr. Maito's eyes seemed to literally burn with large fires.

All three of the students that occupied the top two rows almost crapped their respective underwear, knowing from personal experience what only Fate had in store for them.

"Alright students! Welcome to my 'Personal Fitness' class! Due to complications with a student going overboard and pushing himself without the help of a spotter during last year's pilot powerlifting program, I have been mandated to hire two assistants!" Mr. maito said, his hands pointing to the two men behind him. "I'll have both introduce themselves right now, and then we can go over this year's curriculum."

Both men that Naruto had met just before entering the gym stepped forward. The one in the navy blue outfit started: "My name is Zabuza Mamochi, and this," pointing to the one in the teal outfit, "is my associate Kisame Hoshigaki. We have experience as personal trainers on the level that you would find in a fitness club as well as coaching outh activities."

Kisame stepped forward and gave a slight wave as he spoke. "As Zabuza said, we've got more than enough experience to teach you kids about fitness, even the legendary Mistfit up there," pointing at Naruto and receiving a foxy grin in return. "When it comes to talking with either of us during school hours or school functions, please refer to us by the term 'Spotter'."

Mr. Maito stepped forward and gathered everyone's attention before there was a chance for the students to ask any questions. "Alright everyone, please listen up carefully as we will be going over the daily routine and the courses of study during this program for the academic year!"

Everyone sighed in great relief at hearing they wouldn't have to conduct any of the crazy exercises that the overly energetic teacher came up with, all thanking the deities they worshipped for an easy start to the first day of school.

* * *

**Alright guys, hope you enjoyed this. Originally this was going to be a much longer chapter as my plans were originally to have each chapter take up an entire day, but I just wanted to get this out there so much I decided against that for the time being.**

**If any of you are worried about _Beyond the Darkness of Fate_ don't be; I still plan to work on it but for the time being, I have the drive to create something new. **

**And besides, I've been plotting some drastic changes to occur in that fic that will utterly drive you guys insane, and probably get my fic removed from a few C2s. But hey, you can't always play it safe and thus you sometimes have to take risks to achieve greatness.**

**So until next update, laters yall!**


	2. First Day, Tayuya's POV

**Hey peeps! Hope you guys have been patient. Sorry it's been so long since I first put this story up, but unlike **_**Beyond the Darkness of Fate**_**, I can't be making daily updates. Reason is, this is a completely AU fic while my other one has been on the same wavelength up until chapter 29 or 30. I have to create all the plot and action here completely from scratch, but it's gonna be a lot better than BtDoF.**

(Itachi quickly scribbles something on a large whiteboard and holds it up, saying 'Damn Website!')

**I know you guys have questions, but they will all be answered in due time throughout the story. I have many twists and turns in store for this story, you guys will love it. Except for you Niata and/or Sasuke lovers; you guys will utterly **_**hate**_** this fic by the time I'm done, if you stick with it til the end.**

**Now enough of my ramblings, let's get on with this new chapter!**

(Itachi erases the first message and scribbles another one that he holds up saying 'About Damn Time!')

**I'd tell you to shut up but you're writing stuff…**

* * *

_After exiting Naruto's room via the window –_

Tayuya almost flew down the fire escape on the side of the townhouse after having left Naruto's room seconds before his grandmother Tsunade burst in. "That fucking bitch mother of his should've just left him alone! FUCK!" she exclaimed loudly as she misjudged the distance from the last bar of the ladder o the ground and landed on her ass, hard.

A soft laugh came to the redhead's ears as she slowly got up and rubbed the place of impact gingerly. "Who's there? Show yourself you cocksucker!"

The laugh became significantly louder when Tayuya spun on her heel and faced the owner of it. Out of the depths of the dark alleyway came a girl wearing the same school uniform as her.

Her pale skin seemed to glow eerily from the first of the sun's rays entering the space they stood in. Her long indigo hair was pulled back into a large braid that ran down her back with her bangs came forward and framed her face on either side. Her pale eyes sparkled as the sunlight began to crawl upwards to them; her small mouth turned into smirk at the other girl in the alleyway.

"There's only one cock in this city that I would ever want to suck, but Naruto-kun won't even notice me because of you, _Fluter_," the girl responded, her smirk disappearing as she placed a hand on her hip while the other arm hung at her side, briefcase in hand.

"Hello Hyuuga, I see you're still stalking him after all these years. Why don't you just give up on him and go amuse that goddamn Uchiha prick or that dog-fucker Inuzuka? Naruto chose me years ago, and he isn't one to change his mind on a whim!" Tayuya spat back as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes squinted at the girl in front of her, huffing in frustration. '_Why the hell doesn't this whore just get the idea already?'_

Hinata merely shook her head."Naruto-kun is destined to be mine, Shiskimura. Nothing can stop me from sharing his bed and bearing his children," Hinata retorted with scorn.

"Oh yeah? How can you expect to survive the first child _even if_ he were to dump me and choose you? I remember that you have a little condition that could _very easily_ kill you during the little bastard's birth, let alone the first time Naruto would fuck your brains out!"

Hinata's eyes started to twitch at the mention of her hemophilia. _'That slut! Who told her I had problems with blood-clotting?'_ As if to answer her question, Tayuya scoffed and tilted her head up at the pale girl, giving her a view of the inside of her nostrils.

"No need to worry about someone blabbing about your sickness, Hyuuga. I figured it out back in sophomore year when you fell off the bleachers and had that gash on your leg." She could visily see the first two veins in Hinata's forehead start to bulge in frustration. "Remember? It would have only taken a week for any _normal_ person to have had that heal up, but you were running around in black pantyhose for a _month_ to cover up the bandages!"

Hinata grimaced at that memory when she remembered exactly how that happened. "And it was _your_ fault when I fell off the bleachers during that pep rally!" she spat back, her face starting to take on a red tinge of anger.

"Hey, it's not my fault you got clumsy when you were trying to sit next to my Naruto! I couldn't help it if I sat down just before you did, causing you to lose your damn balance!" Tayuya said, her face remaining calm.

'_That is IT! I HAVE TO TAKE THIS BITCH OUT OF MY WAY!'_ Hinata shouted mentally. She reached into her briefcase and pulled out a butterfly knife, the blade swiftly coming out as she tossed her school bag aside and charged the redhead.

Tayuya merely smirked at the other girl's recklessness. "Nice try cunt, but bad choice of weapons!" she yelled out as she reached down and grabbed the strap to her duffel bag. She swung it up at an angle to deflect the strike that Hinata had initiated with the butterfly knife. "Never draw your weapon until you know what your opponent will do next!" She deftly brought her knee up and slammed it hard into Hinata's stomach as she dropped the bag and grabbed Hinata's wrist that still held the knife in it. "Little polite girls shouldn't play with knives, you fucking whore!" she gritted through her teeth as she slammed Hinata's hand against the brick wall, repeatedly. Hinata screamed sharply and let the knife fall to the ground after the fifth slam.

Tayuya knocked the pale girl back from her with the same leg that slammed into her stomach and kept a careful eye on her opponent as she knelt down to pick up the illegal weapon. "You forgot who you're messing with, Hyuuga. Just because I'm going out with Naruto doesn't mean I've lost my touch."

Hinata looked at the back of her left hand, noticing the large bruise developing already. "Of course, how could I forget that you used to be the leader of that gang of punks from Carver? You ruled the west side of the city, back in the day that is."

"That wasn't long ago; and besides, I only did that out of boredom," Tayuya said as she placed the butterfly knife into her bag. She started to shoulder the duffel and turn away. "But just remember Hyuuga: your family may be the keepers of that damn Shinto shrine but that gives you no authority over the rest of us on the outside."

Hinata smirked as she reached under her skirt and pulled out two more butterfly knives from concealed pockets above the hem. "And you should remember not to turn your back to a conscious opponent!" she exclaimed. She came again at the redhead who stood between her and her life-long crush with knives ready to do even the slightest harm.

Tayuya merely smirked, removing her hand from the duffel. She had anticipated this and purposefully left her hand in the bag as if to lead her opponent to think she would use the weapon she had confiscated. "And you seem to have forgotten why they call me _Fluter_!"

Hinata's eyes widened at what happened in the next five seconds.

Tayuya turned around with something in her hand. It wasn't the knife that Hinata thought it would be, but rather a flash of glistening metal that was a foot and a half long with shining buttons. The redhead smirked evilly at her as her new object blocked the pincer strike from Hinata's two new knives, then pushed her back forcefully. Hinata was off-guard for Tayuya's blow to the throat with her flute, thus causing her to drop to her knees and release the knives in order to rub her throat to relive the choking and coughing.

Tayuya didn't allow her enemy any chance at regaining her ground as she moved forward and kicked Hinata swiftly in the ribs. Hinata landed roughly on her side and skidded a bit as the taller girl picked up the two new knives and tossed them into the open zipper of her bag.

"Just because your family has that weird martial arts style doesn't mean you're any better than a normal person, you Hyuuga whore. Remember that." Tayuya looked darkly at Hinata as she put the flute up to her lips and started to softly play a few notes.

Hinata looked in anguish at the girl standing a distance from her as the melody she was playing began to take its toll on her. _'I… can't keep… my focus…'_ she thought weakly. The soft notes rang through the alley and caused the weakened girl to fall unconscious after a minute.

Tayuya smirked to herself when she saw Hinata fall victim to the lullaby. "Serves you right, fucking bitch. Leave me and Naruto alone already." And with that, Tayuya placed her flute back into her duffel bag and walked out the alley, making her way to the bus stop of the city bus that would drop her off a couple blocks from the high school.

A man with close resemblance to Hinata walked out of the darkened end of the alley and shook his head, disgusted at the scene he had witnessed.

"Why can't you just see that he won't leave her, Hinata-sama? Why must you pursue those things that just aren't meant to be?" he asked himself as he picked up the limp body on the ground. His feet led him back to the street behind the buildings and placed her in the passenger seat of his 1989 Cadillac.

Without a second look at the alley, Neji started the car and drove Hinata back home to cover up her already evident battle wounds. _'Life will just be so much easier once you realize that the young Mr. Namikaze won't ever have feelings for you like he does Ms. Shiskimura, and just settle with someone else…'_

* * *

_An hour later, at the school – _

A redhead slowly made her way to the front of the school building, her mind wandering to the confrontation with the elder Hyuuga daughter.

'_Goddammit,what is that fucking bitch's problem? It's been in the open for almost two years now that Naruto and me have been together, and that damn skank still can't get it through her fucking skull that he's off-limits!'_ she thought to herself angrily, shoving past the ignorant people between her and the stairs up to the Counselors' Offices. "Move your goddamn asses you stupid pricks!"

The volatile redhead was about to start up the stairs to the office to get her schedule for the semester but found that difficult to do while someone had their hand on her shoulder. "Either let go now or I'll remove that hand myself…"

"Are you threatening a teacher, Ms. Shiskimura? That doesn't seem like the proper thing to do when your senior year has yet to officially start," came the calm voice of Mr. Umino. His gaze fell onto her face as she turned around, quickly taking note of the tick mark that was almost visible to the naked eye on her forehead.

"Mr. Umino, I'll have you know that it is _very_ inappropriate for a man to place his hand unbidden on a woman, let alone a teacher unto a student," she retorted, her face turning dark. "In the eyes of the police as well as the public, any action I were to take in this situation would be within my legal rights to defend myself."

Iruka Umino gave her a calculating stare as she turned around fully towards him, her brown eyes glaring holes into him. "That still doesn't give you the right to sexually harass every student that rubs you the wrong way."

Tayuya's left eye started to twitch at this last comment, causing Iruka to realize the trouble he had just walked into. _'Oh fuck… I've put my mouth in it this time, worse than when I made an ass out of myself trying to ask out Ms Mitarashi…'_

"'Rubs me the wrong way'? Did I just hear you correctly, _Mr. Umino_?" Tayuya asked. Her rage started to flow off her like waves crashing against a breakwater. "Now whose making the sexual innuendo?!"

Mr. Umino was drastically losing the color from his face as Tayuya was giving him the 'glare of the Apocalypse'. He couldn't even think of a defense while multiple veins in her forehead started to bulge.

The redhead was about ready to blow her lid at the man standing before her. She was furious at the words he had let slip out, and now everyone else in the vicinity was aware of the impending doom. Mr. Umino was about to collapse right there and beg on his knees for forgiveness but then came his savior.

"Hello there Tayuya, is there an issue?" came the soft yet firm voice of a woman standing at the top of the stairs behind her. Iruka looked up slightly while Tayuya released the ultimate glare and the blood pressure in her face decreased.

The redhead turned to face the woman who had intruded on her inevitable victory. "No, Ms. Mitarashi, nothing that wasn't going to settle itself in a moment," she calmly replied.

The woman at the top of the stairs smirked as she made her way to the main landing, her beige skirt and violet shirt keeping hold of their neatly ironed creases. Her hair bounced lightly when she took each measured step, the charm bracelet on her right wrist jingling lightly. Her eyes darted between both Tayuya and Iruka for a moment before she smiled at both of them. "That's good. I would hate to have to make a report of an incident between a staff member and a student this soon."

"Of course Ms. Mitarashi; I would rather not have to deal with such troubles myself, especially as this is the start of my senior year and I would rather not have trouble so early," Tayuya politely responded.

"Alrighty then; now go on up and take care of your shit and get to class. Don't want to start the year off badly!" Ms. Mitarashi said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

Tayuya nodded to the older woman and refused to acknowledge Mr. Umino as she walked through the parted crowd up the stairs. When she was completely into the offices above, Anko turned her smile into a scowl as she slowly faced Iruka, hands planting themselves firmly on her hips. "Now, exactly what was that, _Mr. Umino_…"

Iruka gulped very loudly as some of the girls still in the hall snickered and boys shook their head in pity. _'Oh God, I'm fucked…'_

* * *

_5 minutes later in the band room - _

Tayuya made her way into her first period class after having made the exchange of registration papers for the schedule, not caring about how the students almost always ran to get out of her way.

'_Fucking jackasses, always think I'm about to rip their heads off at the slightest wrong move or something.'_

There was good reason as to why most everyone was always trying to keep out of her way, and it was even more so when she was in the company of one legendary Misfit. Oh how well she remembered how it had all started.

* * *

_2 years and 51 weeks ago -_

Tayuya was sitting in a chair outside the Administration Office as she was waiting for the secretary behind the desk to get her nose out of the piles of papers to help her. _'Fucking snot-nosed bitch, get off your fucking ass! I hate having to wait around for shit, makes me look like a goddamned moron when I don't know what the hell to do…'_ she thought angrily to herself.

Five more minutes passed and Tayuya was about to burst her bubble when the office aide finally stood up. "I'll call in a student to help you locate everything. This won't take long Ms. Shiskimura."

"About damn time…" Tayuya said under her breath. The redhead decidedly closed her eyes and waited for someone to finally help her get her bearings straight.

Another couple minutes passed until the office aide stepped to the front of her desk and cleared her throat in Tayuya's direction. When she opened her eyes, she saw a guy hardly any taller than her standing in front of her with some of the most unruly blonde hair ever. His complexion seemed to say he was either a beach bum or a farm hand since it showed no signs of being artificial or having a single tan line. Her breath caught in her throat when she caught a glimpse of his eyes though.

The pair of eyes that Tayuya saw were amazingly clear blue, blue as the water that the ferries ran across where she wished she still lived. _'Oh fucking yes, someone that doesn't look like a total idiot!'_ she thought as she stood up. "So you're the guy that's gonna show me around this hellhole?"

"Yes, Naruto here will gladly be escorting you to each class, as you conveniently both have the same schedules this year," butted in the aide. She walked back to her chair behind the desk and started to get herself lost in her paperwork again. "Now Naruto, as long as you manage to not lose her over the next week, I'll see to it you don't get suspended for detonating those cherry bombs in the lunch room garbage cans, alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Carpenter," the blonde said dejectedly. He looked Tayuya in the eyes as he had noticed her do to him when he first arrived. "Damn she's got nice soft eyes…" he said.

Tayuya raised an eyebrow in hopes to derail her small blush. "Did you just say what I think you just said you damnable moron?" she said with a tad bit of venom laced with unwanted curiosity. _'No one's ever said anything __**nice**__ about me before… Gotta keep an eye on this one already it seems.'_

'_Oh shit, I did say that out loud, didn't I? FUCK!' _"Um… Sorry about that, I sometimes have a problem of saying what I'm thinking without even realizing it," he lied through his teeth. "So let's get goin', shall we?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Why the hell not? Where to, blondie?" Tayuya asked, thankful when she noticed that the small bit of heat in her cheeks finally faded.

"We're a part of the lucky group this year: our next two classes are taught by the same teacher in the same room so finding them won't be hard at all." Naruto turned and opened the door out of the office, gesturing with the hall pass in his hand for Tayuya to leave before him.

Tayuya huffed, having never been one to care for the dead ways of chivalry. "Whatever shithead, just make sure we get there on time." Naruto just shrugged off her rough nature as he led the way.

Tayuya noticed something odd while they walked through the masses of other students in the hallway. _'They seem to be actually getting out of his way, why's that?'_

"Hey shithead, is it just me or are all these fucking retards moving out of the way for us? Are you royalty or something?" she asked bluntly, disregarding the gasps and looks her linguistic skills gave her.

Naruto sighed as they turned a corner down a side hall from the main corridor. "You could say it's something like that. Around this school and the other two I went to as I grew up, I developed the name 'Misfit' because of the fact that I've always been one to love a good prank or two."

"So everyone's afraid you're going to pour animal blood or throw some tremendous stink bomb at them if they just piss you off?" the redhead asked as they stood before a non-descript door at the left side of the end of the short hall.

"No… I wish it were that simple though," the blonde replied. He closed his eyes and steeled himself.

His tension didn't go unnoticed by Tayuya, but she simply decided it wasn't her business to ask further. Hell, she didn't really care: she was just trying to make small talk to keep the silence from getting unbearable.

Naruto was glad that the new girl wasn't trying to pry into his life when every other new kid he'd met poked and prodded until they got their way. Even the cute ones he had first thought of trying to ask out ruined his first impression of them when the subject of why everyone treated him differently came up in conversation.

Both of them were silent now. The redhead was staring at her escort, noting the strange look on his face. Naruto himself was staring absentmindedly at the handle he was holding.

"Move out the way, morons," came a shrill voice from their left, jerking both students' attentions.

Coming up on their space in front of the class door was a girl wearing the usual school uniform, but what was astonishing to Tayuya was the fact that the arrogant bitch had what appeared to be hair that looked like she had originally been a redhead but someone ruined her hair with the bleach-job from hell.

"Seems someone's either color-blind or just has no right to be giving someone beauty tips," Tayuya retorted.

"Move out of my way, newbie; I need to get inside!" the newcomer growled. She moved to shove the obstacles out of the way but was agitated to find she was having difficulties.

Tayuya crossed her arms across her chest as she slammed the brunt of her body against the door, Naruto standing off to the side now but still having his hand firmly grasping the door handle.

"Make me move, you fucking inside-out cunt. If you're as strong as the color of your hair, then I've got nothing to worry about." The girl's jaw dropped at the insult, her eyes widening slightly as her pupils shrunk. "Now if you were as strong as the glare off your fucking forehead, that would pose a problem." Naruto started to sweat as he saw the girl's eyes turn dark and evil at that last comment.

'_Oh fuck fuck shit fuck!'_ he thought to himself. _'Sakura's never gonna be able to get along with Tayuya now! _He thought on that for a moment as Tayuya smirked at the emotions racing through the other girl's eyes. _'But then again, it probably would be best if not all the girls in the class were friends with her; last thing I need is more females against me for some reason…_

"What. Did. You. Say. About. My. FOREHEAD!?" the pink-haired girl screeched.

"What, did the bleach fuck up your brain along with that queer-ass rat's nest you call a hairdo?"

Just before the girl was able to move, another person entered the scene with an equally ear-piercing high pitch to it. "I think she's got you there, Billboard Brow!" commented a platinum blonde girl with a high ponytail and a wisp of hair falling forward. Her teal eyes glanced at each of the people in front of her as she sighed. "Naruto, care to introduce the new girl?"

Naruto was about to speak when the bell over their heads suddenly rang. "Well, we might as well enter the class and let Ms. Mitarashi handle the introductions."

Before the three girls could protest that remark, Naruto quickly opened the door, surprising Tayuya in the process not only because he managed to do so with her entire body holding it shut but also when he successfully pulled her into the room by the wrist with little troubles. The platinum blonde raised an eyebrow as the bubblegum princess lost control over her jaw. Nether of them had ever seen Naruto move that fast or being able to pull someone, let alone willingly initiate physical contact with someone other than a mere prank.

"Did he…" the blonde started.

"…Grab her by the wrist and…" the pink one added.

"…Pull her into the room, without blushing?" the blonde finished. Both girls looked at each other dumbfounded, each one pointing an index finger at where Naruto had been standing just a moment before.

Just as they were going to continue their in-depth thoughts, they found themselves being bum-rushed and shoved into the classroom by the rest of their classmates.

Five minutes later and all the seats within the classroom were occupied but even then there were two or three that had to stand off to the side. Naruto was sitting in the back of the room, using the seat farthest from the door as possible while Tayuya decidedly stood next to him against the wall. When the blonde motioned to the chair beside him, she simply shook her head and pointed to the guy that had just sat down in it. "I'll be fine, shithead. When the hell is our teacher gonna get here though?"

Just as he was about to answer, the attention of the class room was grabbed by a small explosion, followed by a large cloud of rainbow-colored smoke, and then by a loud yell.

At the door to the classroom stood Ms. Mitarashi, her trademark beige skirt and violet shirt now covered with soot in all colors of the rainbow. Her hair was sticking out in all angles as her face was now a mix of black and white, her eyes seemingly filled with anger.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIISFIT! DOWN TO MR. SARUTOBI'S OFFICE, **NOW!**" the woman yelled, the violent force of her voice shaking off most of the soot in the process.

"B-bu-but I didn't do it this time, Ms. Mitarashi, honest!" Naruto called back from under the safety of his desk.

There were several tick marks now evident on the teacher. "Are you sassing back, blondie? Because you know DAMN well that I don't take shit from students."

Tayuya's eyes twitched. _'I'll be damned if I have to deal with thist on my first day! If he's not gonna grow a fucking pair, I'll just have to do it for him!'_

The redhead stepped away from the wall and placed herself alongside Naruto's desk as Ms. Mitarashi drew closer to the two of them. "Look, if you don't belive the little fuckwad when he says that he didn't do it, that's your problem bitch. But I can vouch for him not setting that one up, and so can the amazing-bleach-job twins up front also know for a fact that he didn't do it. They were arguing with me as this one," she kicks Naruto, earning a yelp of surprise, "about something stupid a few minutes before class. And before we got here, he was in the office getting' yelled out for another prank, and that's where he was ordered, by some panty-waist named Mrs. Carpentry or something, to show me around for a while in exchange for not getting punished."

The majority of the class couldn't believe their ears: not only was someone standing up to the toughest bitch of a teacher ever to walk the halls, but she was also defending the legendary prankster when the evidence clearly pointed him as the perpetrator.

Ms. Mitarashi stopped halfway between the door and her prey in the back. Her eye quirked upwards at the backlash from this new student. "Tell me, exactly who are you, what are you doing here, and what gives you the right to talk to a teacher like that, hmmm?"

Tayuya scoffed that the woman and reached into her pocket, pulling out her schedule. "You're Ms Mitarashi, right? I'm your newest student, Tayuya Shiskimura." She walked up to the teacher gingerly and held out the schedule.

Anko looked it over for a moment before she nodded and pushed the girl's hand back. "Alright, but that only answers two of the three questions. Now answer the last one or you AND Mr. Namikaze will be spending the rest of the day in detention."

Tayuya's eyes narrowed. Her chocolate orbs focusing in slightly on the same eyes as the woman before her. "Normally, I wouldn't give a flying rat's ass about something as petty as a stupid prank, but I can guarantee this guy didn't do it, and plus, like I just said, he's supposed to be showing me around for awhile in exchange for a free ride for some cherry bomb incident." She looked back at her escort to see him looking over the edge of the desk at her, his eyes wide with astonishment. "Besides, if he's not gonna do anything to defend himself, I might as well. No point in neither of us having some fucking balls," she finished, slightly winking at Naruto.

The blonde ducked his head back under the cover of his desk to hide his blush as Tayuya looked back at the teacher. _'What the hell is going on here?'_ he thought, _'Tayuya's not acting like all the other kids… It's starting to scare me.'_

"Alright, fine. I believe you. But only this once, so make sure that you either stay with him all the time or that you make some new friends," Ms. Mitarashi said. She made her way to the front of the class and sat down behind her desk despite all the dumbfounded looks pointed her way. "What, you brats never seen a teacher go easy on a new kid before?" All the gawkers swiftly shook their heads and let their attention fall elsewhere. "Good; now that we've gotten that little fiasco out of the way, let's get back to work on that essay I assigned you all yesterday. Tayuya, you'll have the choice to either take on this assignment or sit back for this project and see hwo things roll here and jump into the next one I assign late next week."

"Might as well get started on the work now, shouldn't I?" responded the redhead as she walked back to stand near Naruto. The blonde seemed to have decided that it was safe, apparent by the fact that he was sitting normally again. She did notice that his cheeks seemed to be a tad flushed while he himself was still a little in the dark of his own reactions.

The woman up front smirked. _'Good, seems that she not only has balls but also a good work ethic. Maybe she'll be able to help that brat break out of this stupid status he has…'_ "Alright then, be sure to ask Naruto about what we're doing once I let you maggots get back to work."

"Yes, Ms. Mitarashi," Tayuya responded with little interest.

Ten minutes later and the room was quiet except for the scribbling of pens and the clacking of laptop keyboards as the students were working on their essays for the hard-ass teacher sittig up front sipping at some tea.

Tayuya knelt down by her escort's desk and took out a pad of paper and a pen, looking the boy in the eyes. "So, what the fuck is this damn essay about anyways?" she asked.

"It's pretty much about what we do and don't know about the basics for etiquette concerning public speaking and other forms of oration," Naruto responded. He fished around in his bag for a moment and his hand came out holding a piece of paer. "Here's the original handout, if you want. I already finished mine a couple days ago."

Tayuya took the paper and looked it over as Naruto leaned back in his desk and rested his clasped hands behind his head. '_Let's see… blah blah.. 5 pages… single-spaced, 12-point font, Times New Roman… Assigned 09/06/18, due… 09/15/18. Not too much time to work but it's enough I suppose.'_ Doesn't seem too bad. A little overboard with the requirements, but the only fucking way to better yourself is through shutting your mouth and just doing it instead of pissing and moaning about it the entire time."

Naruto opened a single eye and looked at the redhead beside his desk. After a moment of silent thought, he sat forward, grabbed his bag and moved out of the chair. "Here, sicne I finished the assignment already you can use the desk, Tayuya; I'll just crash on the floor til next period."

Tayuya grunted a response as she took her back and moved into the empty seat. Naruto sat down on the floor where she had been and leaned back against the wall while she pulled out her laptop and proceeded to work.

Halfway through the remainder of class, Tayuya looked over at the blonde beside her and saw that he was looking at her hands as they were moving across the keyboard. There seemed to be something of a vacant look to his eyes, even after she waved her hand in front of his face.

"You awake there shitface?" she asked under her breath; despite her outer behavior, Tayuya wasn't one to _try_ and piss the teachers off all the time. Even she knew when not to press her luck.

When her escort failed to respond, Tayuya decided to push his buttons to see how he ticked. She got a mischievous grin on her face as she chose her path to victory. Making sure none of the other students were looking their way, and that Ms. Mitarashi was busy studying the screen of her computer, the redhead moved in for the first wave of attack.

Slowly slipping out of the chair, Tayuya moved to be kneeling to Naruto's right. She waved her hand in front of his face one more time to see if he was still staring into space. As he failed to react yet again, the girl smirked evilly as she leaned in for the kill.

She slowly moved her head next to his, her face merely an inch from the side of his head. Her right hand moved up to the left side of the boy's face and firmly held it in her soft grasp, making sure he couldn't move. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered his name in a low tone with a purr, lightly licking his earlobe in the process.

A moment passed and Naruto hadn't even twitched. Tayuya figured that he was either asleep or _seriously_ deep in though, so she moved on to the second wave. She leaned further against him, pressing her breasts firmly against his arm as she enveloped his ear with her mouth and dove her tongue directly into his ear canal. Tayuya wiggled her tongue playfully slow inside, breathing in and out through her nose slowly. She rubbed her chest up and down his arm in her attempt to break him from his daze while she worked on his ear.

After a few minutes of this tactic, Tayuya was getting pissed. _'How the FUCK can he not even be-'_ she started yelling mentally, pulling back slightly from Naruto's unmoving body.

She was cut off in mid thought as her right hand fell from his cheek and brushed past his crotch on its way back to her own side. When wha her hand brushed against finally registered in her mind, Tayuya glanced out the corner of her eye to scan the room, thankful that not a single person in the room was looking their way. _'Wonder if it's because of his reputation here or my growing rep? Meh, don't know and don't care right now, so long as I get what I want…'_

With one last glance for security, Tayuya went ono the last wave of attack she could feasibly get away with during school hours.

She set her right hand on top of Naruto's knee as her face moved in towards his neck. She slowly crept her hand up, running her fingers over the material of the slacks in small circles and pressing down lightly in random spots on the path upwards.

The redhead's face met the smooth soft skin on the right side of Naruto's neck, instantly sniffing out the scent his natural oils combined with whatever body wash created and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the aroma he was giving off, unlike anything she'd ever smelled before._ 'Mmmmmm that's one helluva scent he has; smells like the ocean air and orange zest… God it's turning me on!'_ Tayuya pressed on, resisting the urge to skip her current attack and move on to the next tactic and started to suckle slightly at the skin near his jaw line.

Tayuya's hand crawled the rest of the way up the blonde's thigh from where she could feel the bottom of his boxer leg up to the front of his slacks. Her fingers extended straight out to make the surface of her palm smooth as she gently pressed down on the fabric. The small bulge she had first encountered was steadily growing larger with each pass her soft hand made as it rubbed Naruto's lap.

'_Wow, he's even bigger than I thought!'_ she exclaimed mentally. She kept her calm as she moved down the tendon she had started nibbling on towards his collarbone. _'This better work or else I've got nothing on this guy… for school hours anyway…'_

After a couple more minutes of using her hand to 'pique the Misfit's curiosity' and nibbling and sucking his neck, the explosive girl decided that she had only one last measure to resort to. _'Fuck, this kid's either out cold or he's got some real stamina. He is SO DEAD if I get busted for this.'_

Tayuya took a deep breath through her nose, preparing for the last action she had up her sleeve for the time being.

Without any more thought, Tayuya moved her mouth to the back of Naruto's neck as her hand uncovered his zipper. Her fingers pinched a hold of the pull as she opened her mouth. And then she moved in for the kill.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as a silent groan stuck in his throat. He had lost track of time after switching spots with Tayuya, and now he could feel someone undoing the zipper on his pants as a set of teeth bit into the back of his neck.

'_What the FUCK is going on?!'_ he thought to himself, feeling a tongue lash against the back of his neck. The zipper on his slacks had been pulled all the way down and now he could barely feel the tips of the person's fingers reaching in towards his boxers' button-flap.

'**Seems like you've already found a mate, kit,' **came a voice Naruto was all too familiar with.

'_Fucking fox demon...'_ he shot back. He was **not** in the mood to deal with this particular aspect of his life.

'**Awww you hurt my feelings by treating me like that, kit. Especially after the prank I set up for your teacher to show 'your' skills off to that redhead,'** the voice continued. '**Whom I might add is the one that's marking you as hers and about to-'**

Naruto cut off the voice as his left hand snapped to be on top of the one whose fingers were about to delve into his boxers, his right hand shot up to the face surrounding the mouth biting his neck.

Tayuya was shaken from her sadistic reverie as she felt a good amount of pressure on her right hand as another lighter pressure came in contact with her face. Her eyes softened as she felt fingers caressing her cheek as the hand on top of her invading hand removed her from the recesses of the slacks. Her fingers pulled the zipper back up and then retracted her mouth from the side of the boy's neck.

"I see you finally decided to snap out of that daze, eh shithead?" the redhead asked when she sat back up, facing him straight on.

Naruto numbly nodded while his left hand subconsciously drifted to her lips, wiping off a bit of blood. "Seems like someone's a messy eater."

Tayuya blushed as she wiped at her mouth with the back of a hand and looked at it. Seeing the rather big stain, she grinned seductively as she slowly licked the blood off. "Hard to stay neat when the food is so good," she responded with the last lick.

Naruto blushed furiously. _'Wow, she's freaky. Kinda kinky though.'_

'**HAHAHAHHAHA! Looks like one of the more primal females sank her fangs into you, literally.' **

'_Fuck off already!'_

Naruto grinned slightly at Tayuya as she moved back into her seat. "So I take it you wanted to know something?"

The redhead smirked at him, nodding to his question. "Yeah, wanted to know more about why they call you 'Misfit'. I can see kinda why, but that display at the beginning of class wasn't enough to fill in the blanks."

The blonde hung his head when he heard this, letting a sigh escape his lips. "Well, might as well tell you now; it's the least I can do for you in exchange for standing up to Ms. Mitarashi for me."

"Damn right it is! And you don't even need to thank me, you just need to fucking grow a pair for yourself. I won't always be there to bail your ass out, Naruto." Tayuya's smirk grew even bigger as the boy in front of her returned her smirk.

"Deal." He held out his hand, and she grasped it below the wrist with her hand, forcing him to grasp her own wrist. He quirked an eyebrow as she tapped the blood vessel on his wrist from left to right, and surprised her when he returned the gesture simultaneously with what appeared to be a fox-like grin.

"All right, spill it shitface." Tayuya lifted her left leg and placed it on top of the other as her hands folded themselves on the left knee after releasing the ritualistic handshake.

Naruto's grin faltered a bit as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them, showing Tayuya his eyes once more. Her shock was only shown via the rising of her eyebrows at what she now saw.

His eyes, which had been ocean-like in both color and clarity a moment ago, were now crimson with black slits for pupils.

"The reason I'm called the legendary 'Misfit' is because of the fact that most any place I go, some form of a prank, no matter how cruel or mundane, funny or disrespectful, can and most likely will occur," he started.

"But what does the new eyes have to do with that?" she asked, lowering her voice and leaning forward. Some of the other students were starting to ease up from their work and Ms. Mitarashi was laying back into her chair and looking the class over.

Naruto noted why she made the posture change and imitated her, not wanting anyone else to hear what he was about to divulge to Tayuya.

"The reason my eyes changed, as well as the cause of the pranks… Is because I'm partially bonded with a fox demon."

Tayuya looked on at the boy with simply a deadpan expression. When she didn't say anything before the bell rang, Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes, expecting for the first person that seemed to actually want to be his friend to abandon him like everyone else his age did.

"Why are you acting as if I kicked your damned puppy, Naruto?" came Tayuya's soft voice.

It rang in his ears for a moment before he snapped his head up and looked straight into her brown eyes.

"Y-you mean, you aren't afraid or scared? No one's stayed this close, not even my family knows…" he responded.

Tayuya shook her head and reestablished eye contact with him, affirming that she was listening. "Just because you say you're bonded ith a demon doesn't make you a demon, shithead. If people can't get the fact that there may be a random prank or something pulled at any time, that's their fucking problem, not yours. No skin off your back if someone doesn't want to put forth the fucking effort to know you for you and not some piece of shit nickname."

Naruto carefully stood up from his seat on the ground while wiping off the dust from his rear. "Thanks, Tayuya. I've never really had a friend, not since before… the incident…"

Tayuya stood up, looking around the room to make sure none of their class mates had arrived yet and that that crazy bitch of a teacher was gone before she made her next move. "Well now you've got one hell of a friend, Naruto. You're not just some dork to me; especially since you're not the only one whose got something… supernatural to deal with on a daily basis," she replied softly as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, her chin tucked against his collarbone and her face nuzzling once again into the crook of his neck.

Naruto closed his eyes, his arms encircling her waist as his own face nuzzled into her hair, inhaling the scent her hair was giving off. _'Mmmm… she smells so good; reminds me of apple wood and cinnamon sticks.'_

The scene was perfect for the both of them, up until one violet-haired teacher decided now was the perfect time to 'return'.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Ms. Mitarashi asked nonchalantly. "Seems that the infamous Fluter has a heart after all. And strangely enough, she's willing to get within touching distance of the legendary Misfit? The world must surely be coming to an end if _those two_ are falling for each other!" She started to laugh as the students started to return to the class, most of them only having heard the tail-end of her taunting.

When the returning and new students saw what she was referring to, several indents materialized in the floor from the density of everyone's jaw hitting the floor.

Before the teacher could say anything more or the students say anything at all about catching the two students red-handed, Naruto and Tayuya shocked everyone present in a period of five seconds.

When they acknowledged the rest of the class, instead of jumping away from each other and blushing like mad, Tayuya maneuvered herself behind Naruto, her face still gazing at their classmates from behind him and over his shoulder. With no prior planning, both her and Naruto each raised an arm, oddly enough she her right and he his left, and proceeded to flip off each and every person aside from themselves present.

From that moment on, Naruto had become a slightly different person to everyone, and everyone knew that it was all because of the girl he was now 'an item' with, the fiery redhead Fluter.

* * *

_Back in the present – _

Tayuya watched the class fill with other students as she pulled her instrument out of her duffel. A moment later and she pulled a rather thick book from the bag that soon found its place on the music stand in front of her. The redhead opened it up and started to flip through the pages, scanning each song title as she moved.

Just as her fingers stopped on a particular song, the door opened to reveal a large woman with orange hair that was styled in what most students called the 'fem-mullet'. The glasses on her face seemed to almost be absorbed into her cheeks they were so thin and close to her eyes. She walked up to the grand piano in the middle of the room and set the stacks of papers down on it and faced the class, a small scowl flashing over her plump features when her eyes passed over Tayuya. _'Fucking dammit… Why does that bitch alwys get put in my class first thing in the morning? What did I do to the principal for this form of punishment?'_ "Good morning class, hope you're all ready for this year's band. I've got many songs picked out, and just need to know the instruments that you newbs play."

At the comment directed to the students new to the class, the portly woman just laughed at their scowls. "Sorry, I don't mean to be mean, just pointing out that you're new to all this at this level and all!"

"Fuck, do you have to say that same lame-ass line every goddamn year, _Swervey_?" Tayuya called from her seat, not bothering to look up from her music book.

The teacher instantly frowned at the nickname and gritted her teeth. "Ms. Tayuya, I do believe I've told you many times that it's impolite to call an adult such names, haven't I?" she said with a hand on her hip and her body leaning slightly to the side, paino supporting her girth.

"And you seem to have forgotten the only reason I ever come back to this shitty class is because Naruto begs for me to. Otherwise, I'd be off doing my own music instead of helping out this gay-ass band," the redhead shot back. Her eyes narrowed as the woman stood straight and walked up to where Tayuya was sitting, leaned in real close, and looked the girl straight in the eyes.

"If the only reason you take my class is because your boy-toy wants you to, then why do you even bother? I thought the mighty Fluter didn't take orders from anyone, hm? Or has that little bastard been the one to break that iron will of yours?"

Tayuya's gaze narrowed even further as she resisted the urge to shove her flute straight into the woman's eye socket. "Listen here, Ms. Hervey. I will not tolerate anyone talking shit about me, or about Naruto." The smaller female stood up, causing the fat one to backpedal from how close she had been in order to not be knocked on her ass. "If you are going to do nothing but _try_ and belittle either of us, you better hope to fucking God that the school district can get a better lawyer than Naruto can. Because," she said, leaning down and into Ms. Hervey's face, "I _will_ be letting him know of this altercation today, and he _will_ not be happy about it. But he will be happy to have your ass handed to you for childish intimidation, sexual harassment and defimation of character."

Tayuya stood straight up and gave one last look to the woman in front of her before she knelt down and grabbed her bag, put her flute and music book into it, and made her way past the fat woman to the doorway. As she walked out, she took a sidelong glance at the rest of the room, taking note of the other students still there. "Oh, and I hope you remembered that trying to intimidate someone has been counted as terrorism since that fucktard Bush was in office over ten years ago. So that's going to put you in jail on top of the lawsuit." She turned her head and left the woman with wide eyes to rethink her actions.

The other students started to whisper to themselves as Ms Hervey failed to move.

"What was that all about?"

"Did she just get away with skipping class?'

"This class is gonna be messed up if this happens all the time."

"I think we should see about moving to one of the other first period electives; I don't want to have to deal with this every day."

"I know, neither do I. But my parents are going to be pissed since they paid over two hundred dollars for my violin!"

"Maybe there's another music teacher here?"

"God that chick was hot!"

"Dude, didn't you hear? She's dating the Misfit!"

"Yeah, she's not gonna dump him for a loser like you!"

"Shut up! Like that guy could even beat me in an arm-wrestling match!"

"He doesn't need to, haven't you heard his reputation?"

"Who cares? I'll win her over in no time!"

"Your funeral, dood."

"Now I see why my cousin keeps saying how troublesome things are around here."

"I think I'm going to transfer into a study hall or something. I could use this time to get work done better than getting stressed out from this crap."

"Me too. I don't want to be a part of this band if the teacher can't handle a single student."

The whispers continued to mill around the room as the students noted that Ms. Hervey failed to move from her spot. Nothing changed their current trains of thought until the large woman made a mad dash out the door and to where she was hoping the explosive redhead wasn't going to be already.

"Wow, never thought I'd see a woman that fat run that fast."

"Yeah, but she's standing to lose her job over that spat…"

"I'd be running like a bat outta Hell too if I thought I was gonna get fired."

And so the whispers of the students continued on, their minds drifting where they would while they waited to hear the next bell.

* * *

_In the Administration Offices 5 minutes later – _

"… So that's why you came, Tayuya?" came the voice of an old man through the crack in the office door.

Ms. Hervey stood stock still at the sound of the principal's voice when her hand was about to knock on the door. _'FUCK! That little bitch is here already. I'm fucking fired!'_ Just as the woman retracted her hand, a younger male voice came through the crack to grace her ears.

"So how do you want to handle this situation Mr. Sarutobi? I know for a fact that none of the other teachers has no where near the amount of skill with a musical instrument and therefore can't take over Ms. Hervey's position, but that doesn't automatically mean that we're going to just let this incident slide by us without any retaliation." The band teacher froze as she sifted through the words the male student uttered.

'_He doesn't want my job merely because I'm hardly expendable?'_

The older voice of the man in charge came again with a touch of concern. "But the school board must hear about this, and in all likelihood, the Superintendent will not be as soft-handed as you wish to be in this encounter, Mr. Namikaze, Ms. Shiskimura. The school district has not tolerated such behavior after an incident not unlike this one about twenty or so years ago."

"I know full well of the situation involving my parents back when they were students here, but I'm not wanting to get anyone outside of this school involved as long as I don't need to. I feel we can honestly come to a reasonable solution to this dilemma amongst ourselves without the need to let things get out of hand, like sensible adults," came Naruto's voice yet again. He seemed like he was about to continue but then was cut off by Tayuya as she made her opinion of the matter.

"I don't fucking care if you want to handle this damned mess like adults! I've put up with that bitch's shit for too damn long now, and I'll be fucking damned to hell if I have to deal with it one more day!"

A loud sigh came from the door as Ms. Hervey positioned herself as close as she could against the door, tyring her best to not move the door or press too hard on the frame to creak.

"I understand where you both are coming from, but I can only do so much on my own at this point and keep this quiet."

"Hey, I'd personally be fucking fine if that fat bitch just apologized to the two of us!"

"Now Tayuya, this isn't the first time she's made such comments about us. The least we can ask for aside from an apology is some form of compensation, or guarantee that she won't try anything like this again."

"Fine, fine Naruto; but I'm only being lenient this once for you. Any other shit like this happens and _no one's_ gonna stand in my path!"

Another sigh came from the principal as Ms. Hervey ignored the looks the secretary was giving her for eavesdropping. "Alright, I see that the two of you have come up with something resembling a solution I take it?"

"Apparently."

"Might as well…"

"Alright then, I'm glad. I personally would have hated to have to let go of Ms. Hervey, after all the hard work and dedication she's given to our school. We wouldn't be so renowned if it hadn't been for her efforts." A squeak of a chair followed by a _buzz_ came through the cracked door. "Mrs. Gonzalez, would you please have Ms. Hervey come to my office immediately?"

"Yes, Mr. Sarutobi, just a moment."

Without warning, the door gave way with a _whoosh_ and the large teacher fell inside the office, barely able to use her hands to catch herself in time. Scowling, Ms. Hervey maneuvered herself off the floor and noticed the secretary replace a yardstick under her desk; apparently she had used it to nudge the door open on the eavesdropping faculty member.

The attention of all gathered was brought back to the old principal with a good clearing of his throat. "So, how long have you been waiting to speak to me, Ms. Hervey?"

The woman kept herself as composed as possible but was unable to keep herself from paling just slightly at his observation. "I've been waiting to speak with you the last five minutes or so, but you were already in a meeting. So I just decided to wait."

Tayuya scowled at the tone Ms. Hervey used. _'Fat-ass harmonious cow! Spying on the principal and she expects to get away with it!_'

Naruto placed a calming hand on her shoulder as he turned his face back to the elderly administrator.

"Well, since you're already here, let's get down to business, Sarah." Mr. Sarutobi pushed his chair back from the desk and rose to his feet. He leveled his gaze to initiate direct eye contact with the woman at the door as her face turned to the other occupants of the room. "We have an issue, and you're sitting at the center of it. Since you seem to have 'been patiently waiting outside my office', you are probably already aware of exactly what I am referring to, thus you also know what needs to be done to prevent any further occurrences."

The plump woman closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to ease the tension in her head. _'Fucking great... Well, I really have no choice if i want to keep my job, so might as well go full throttle.' _"I understand Mr. Sarutobi. I'll start looking for a psychologist this afternoon after school has ended. The last thing any of us needs is for this to repeat itself..." she admitted, defeat quite apparent in her voice.

Both Naruto and Tayuya remained stoic as she turned towards them and looked them both in the eye as she continued. "I'm sorry I have spoken ill of both of you; the manner in which I reacted to the situation was uncalled for and unnecessary; please forgive me this one time."

Tayuya glanced quickly out the corner of her eye at the blonde, noting that he gave a quick nod to the woman. "Fine, Ms. Hervey. We won't press the issue further as long as you prevent something like this from occuring again," Naruto responded. He honestly didn't want to have to ask his grandpa to hire a lawyer, so he was all the more compliant with seeking alternative methods to resolving issues.

"Thank you, Naruto," Ms. Hervey said. She nodded to Tayuya, getting a noncommitted look in return before she turned her attention back to the principal.

Before she could ask her question, the old man behind the desk nodded his head slowly.

Without another word, the large band teacher silently made her way out of the office and back to her now empty classroom.

The two students turned to face the principal again after the door closed, the redhead letting out a sigh."Honestly, this wouldn't have happened if she knew how to handle situations like this better."

"Agreed," replied Mr. Sarutobi, rubbing his beard absently. "So what will you take now for your first period, Tayuya? You could either join the gym class with Mr. Namikaze here, or you could take the option of the 'late-start' program."

Tayuya shook her head slightly. "Nah, I'll jsut take the gym class. My foster father doesn't much like having me around the hosue as it is. I swear the pale freak is a ueer-bag and doesn't care much for female company."

"Alright then, I'll send a memo to Gai about the change this afternoon, and you can start class tomorrow." Mr. Sarutobi looked at the clock above his doorway and leaned forward. "Now I suggest that the both of you get to your second period class; class is already half over."

Both students nodded and stood up from the chairs on the other side of the administrator's desk. Thy were about to leave when the old man held up two pieces of paper.

"Here are your hall passes; your teacher will understand after reading these."

Each student took their slips and nodded and thanked the principal.

* * *

_Three hours later in the lunchroom - _

"Ugh, I can't wait for the end of the day already," said Naruto as he plopped down at his nromal spot in the courtyard. Tayuya sat down on the bench next to the grass he was sitting on, her lunch tray placed next to her as she picked at her food.

"At least this is our last fucking year here."

"Yeah..."

Before either of them could think of anything else to say, both of their cell phones went off simultaneously. They took them out and looked. Each of them had received a text message from their respective guardians, and the messages seemed oddly similar.

"So what did yours say, Tayuya?" Naruto asked as he plopped back onto the grass. He shoved his cell phone back into his pocket in hopes that no one else would want to get a hold of him right now.

Tayuya tossed hers back into her bag and took a bite out of her pizza. "Meh, the guy wants me to meet him at front gate of the school after we get out this afternoon, something about a very important meeting I have or something. I dunno really."

"Strange, I go a text from my mom saying the same thing..." Naruto said with a non-interested tone.

Five seconds later, and a sense of dread crawled into the space between each of their ears. Naruto shot up from the grass and both stood abruptly, the same thought rushing into their minds.

_'We're fucking busted...'_

* * *

**Alright folks, there's the second chapter to _Fluter & the Misfit_! Sorry I have taken so long in getting this out there, but things have been going on in real life that take precedence unfortunately, but I am not abandoning this fic or my other one, _Beyond the Darkness of Fate _(which just so happened to also get an update a few hours prior to this fic).**

**What's going on with both of them getting similar texts at the same time for their guardian/parent? Is everything going to be okay? Were they truly sneaky with their antics this morning in Naruto's room?**

**You'll just have to wait for chapter 3!**


	3. Oh Sweet Release!

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the third chapter of **_**FLuter & the Misfit**_**, my second fic but my first (naturally, anyway…) NaruTayuya-oriented story.**

**If any of you reading this have also been reading my other story **_**Beyond the Darkness of FATE**_**, THEN YOU MOST LIKELY NOTICED HOW I KILLED OFF Naruto'S original love-interest Hinata by means of Orochimaru's marking her. Though I may have lost a significant number of loyal readers and reviewers to the drastic plot twist of her death, I stand by my choice. I write fnafiction for the joy of writing, not for the praise of others even though all the responses I get are greatly appreciated; all PMs and reviews are merely the cake to my writing fics.**

(Itachi's tapping his foot)

**Yeah yeah yeah, I'll shut up now…**

(Itachi holds up a sign reading:)

AND NOW, _FLUTER & THE MISFIT_ CHAPTER 3!

* * *

_Three hours later in the lunchroom - _

"Ugh, I can't wait for the end of the day already," said Naruto as he plopped down at his normal spot in the courtyard. Tayuya sat down on the bench next to the grass he was sitting on, her lunch tray placed next to her as she picked at her food.

"At least this is our last fucking year here."

"Yeah..."

Before either of them could think of anything else to say, both of their cell phones went off simultaneously. They took them out and looked. Each of them had received a text message from their respective guardians, and the messages seemed oddly similar.

"So what did yours say, Tayuya?" Naruto asked as he plopped back onto the grass. He shoved his cell phone back into his pocket in hopes that no one else would want to get a hold of him right now.

Tayuya tossed hers back into her bag and took a bite out of her pizza. "Meh, the guy wants me to meet him at the front gate of the school after we get out this afternoon, something about a very important meeting I have or something. I dunno really."

"Strange, I got a text from my mom saying the same thing..." Naruto said with a non-interested tone.

Five seconds later, and a sense of dread crawled into the space between each of their ears. Naruto shot up from the grass and both stood abruptly, the same thought rushing into their minds.

_'We're fucking busted...'_

Several minutes passed by as they stared blankly at one another, their minds simultaneously blank and running at high speeds.

Tayuya was the first to break the silence as she fidgeted with the cuff of her shirt sleeve. "Do you think we were caught this morning?"

"After all that's happened so far today… Yeah, I'd say we didn't get away with it this time."

* * *

_Two and a half hours later – _

Naruto and Tayuya met up outside the Admissions Office after their final classes, both not very enthused about the meeting that most likely was an intervention by their families. They looked each other over one last time efore they each let out a sigh of resignation. Tayuya placed her arm around his waist as they moved down the stairs to the front door.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her, getting a small smile from her in response. "Hey, if they've fucking figured it out by now there's no point in hiding the situation anymore, right?"

"Might as well enjoy it while we can then," he responded in turn. His own arm snaked over her shoulders, causing her head to fall against his own shoulders.

All other students moved out of their way when they reached the landing before the double doors to the outside world. With a deep breath, the two most notorious students in the history of the school pushed the doors open and walked down the steps, across the parking lot, and to the group of five people standing on the other side of the front gates.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kushina all noted the looks on the teens' faces as they neared the group. The two of them had realized that they had been caught and it was ultimately futile to further hide their relationship from the three adults. Jiraiya got a big goofy grin when he saw a certain indigo-haired girl standing at the top of the steps with a very firm and hate-filled expression aimed towards Tayuya's back.

He gently nudged his wife with an elbow and slightly nodded his head at the girl on the stairs. When the older blonde saw the look her grandson's girlfriend was getting, she couldn't help but smirk despite the impending discussion.

Kushina merel kept an indifferent look on her face as she also noticed Hinata's demeanor. '_Seems like Naruto-kun was telling the truth about the Hyuuga girl…_' she thought as her son and Tayuya came closer.

The other two people in the group, one a man that looked about twenty five or so and a man that seemed about the same age as Naruto's grandparents. The younger man had already developed grey hair apparently and was pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose upon seeing the two high school students. He wore pressed black slacks, a basic white button-up dress shirt and a black tie. The older man had long black hair kept back with a black hair tie and wearing a suit of nothing but black, even his dress shirt was black under the sports jacket. His eyes darted between the redhead and the blonde as his python looked at Naruto, its tongue sniffing the air as the two stopped a couple feet before the large group.

Tayuya released her arm from around Naruto's waist and moved from under his arm to step towards the man with the snake. "I see that this meeting isn't all that serious if you brought Manda with you, Pops," she said as she gently ran a finger along the top of the snake's head.

The man smiled at he as he held his arm out to her shoulder. "While this isn't a serious matter, I do deem it rather important. Enough so that I needed to leave the shop closed this afternoon so we could have this meeting in all the seriousness it requires. And I figured what better way to get that point across than to let Manda come along?" he replied as the snake slithered down his arm and around Tayuya's shoulders.

The younger redhead raised both her arms to her sides to allow the python to completely transfer to her with ease and held up her left hand to have their faces meet. Manda stuck his tongue out and flicked her nose, sensing the smeels still carried on the young woman from the day's activites. "Hello to you too, Manda."

"What, no hello to me, Tayuya? That hurts," the younger man said, mock-pout crossing his face.

"HELLO Kabuto," she retorted with a roll of her eyes. "I take that back about this not being serious; you never completely close up the shop and bring Kabuto with you unless something big is going down."

Kushina had made her way to stand before her son as Tayuya had greeted her people, arms crossed in front of her chest. She gave him a stern look before speaking. "I take it that you know or at least have a guess as to what all of us are doing here young man?" Her voice gave off waves of emotion, and not the kind of emotion that Naruto liked to sense from his mother.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he gave a small grin of desperation. "I wanna say… you found out about the bird I had been hiding in my closet when I was six?"

"No, TonTon found that one out for us about a week after you brought it into the house, brat," Tsunade said, her arms also having come to rest across her cleavage.

The male blonde sweatdropped at hearing that. '_Damn, that's why Tweety went missing…_' "Um… Then I guess Grandpa spilled the beans?"

"Sorry kid, I never had a chance," the old pervert responded with hands up in defeat. "Besides, you knew it'd never be a secret forever."

"Yes, your Opa spilled the beans about the _panties_ that were left behind this morning," Kushina said as she reached out and grabbed hold of Naruto's ear. "Now, all seven of us are going to go have us a discussion about a few things."

"Owowowowowowowow! Let go Momma! That really hurts!" Naruto cried out, resisting the urge to flail his arms to alleviate the pain in his ear.

Disregarding her son's plea, the woman turned towards the man who'd been holding the python. "So, where shall we take this discussion, Mr. Shiskimura?"

The man gave her a soft smile as he stepped aside for Tayuya to stand next to Kabuto, Manda still wrapped around her arms and shoulders. "Please, call me Orchi. As for where to have this talk, let us return to my place. While we're there, you can all get to know my household, as it seems Tayuya already knows yours well enough," the man, Orochi, said as he gestured towards a black limousine down the street. "Kabuto will drive us; any of you may join Tayuya and myself if you wish."

Tsunade shook her head and pulled Jiraiya back to the car the three Namikaze had arrived in. "Sorry, Orchi, but Jiraiya and I have to return to the house. We have some things to discuss."

"I'd be more than glad to join you, but someone has to make sure that Naruto makes it there," Kushina said, giving her son's ear another firm tug. "I'm not about to let the two of them drive off, and I certainly can't ask-"

The pale man spread his arms wide as he cut her off mid-sentence. "But I'd be more than glad to let you ride in my car and get to know Tayuya as I join young master Naruto in his interesting vehicle, thus giving me some insight into his mind before we have our discussion over dinner. And it really is a far ways to go before arriving, so we'll have more than enough time to get to know the other's child."

Kushina looked first at Orochi, then at Naruto, and then at Tayuya. She was about to speak again but the man gave her a soft smile and a nod. "Okay then, Mr. Shiskimura. You may accompany my son and show him to your estate while I take the dride to get to know your daughter."

"Please, please, call me Orochi."

Kushina gave the man a half-hearted smile as she finally released the blonde's ear which was apparently turning purple from the pressure. She moved to stand beside the man next to Tayuya as she gave the other two a last glance. "It depends on how our discussion goes tonight. If all goes well, maybe. If not… I'm sorry in advance for having wasted your time, Mr. Shiskimura."

Orochi inclined his head as the two redheads waved goodbye and followed Kabuto to the limo. The young man opened the back door to the large vehicle, allowing the two passengers inside before closing the door and making his way to the driver's seat.

As the black limousine drove off, the older man turned his attention to the blonde. "So, young Naruto… Which vehicle is yours?" he asked with a mild look of seriousness.

"It's over here in the middle, Mr. Shiskimura," Naruto said while making his way to his car. With a click of the remote in his slacks pocket, the doors to the orange and black El Camino opened slightly.

"Interesting paint job I must say. Is this your own design?" Orchi asked as he held the passenger door open and looked the car over a minute.

The blonde sat down behind the wheel and flipped the keyhole cover with a thumb as the key made its way in the ignition. "Yeha, may have cost me a lot more if my friend didn't own a body shop in the valley."

Orochi nodded while he took his seat in the car and proceeded to fasten his seatbelt. "I'm surprised you were able to get an antique like this to pass the emissions tests and get it street-legal. How much of it is stock?"

The car pulled out of the parking lot and Naruto honked his horn to Kabuto, causing the limo to pull off the side of the street and get in front of the older car. "Well, when my mom and I were first talking about it, she said that if I got anything that was made before 2000, I'd have to make the thing into either an electric engine, a hybrid, or a bio-diesel. I personally wasn't about to buy something like a truck or jeep, and relying completely on an electrical outlet just seemed rather stupid to me. So that pretty much left me with a hybrid engine. As to how much of the car is stock, essentially the body, the frame, the seats, the bed in back, the windows, and the grill are the only original parts from when the car first came off the line. Everything else," he said, patting the dashboard slightly as they came to a red light, "either was rusted to hell or had to be swapped out to cope with the hybrid engine."

"I see. What made you decide on an El Camino? And isn't this a '69 model?" Orochi said with a slight smirk.

Naruto eased on the gas to keep up with the limo as they went through the intersection as he replied, eyes on the road. "I've always loved the design and unique-ness of this car series. It's the only car I've ever seen to mix the comfort of a car with the load capacity of a small half-ton truck. As to why I chose a '69 over the others, all the models after '70 were just too squared-off at the wrong spots while the ones before '69 just didn't seem right to me. This model year was perfect in my eyes, honestly."

"I can understand that. I personally always preferred Mustangs myself." Orochi glanced out the corner of his eye at Naruto, noting the young man's apparent nervousness. "So, it seems that you and my dear Tayuya have something between you two, and that it's not just a spur-of-the-moment development. Like it's been this way for… a few _years_," he asked with a grin.

Silence filled the car for a moment before Naruto released the sigh he'd been holding. "Pretty much… It started the day Tayuya started at the school actually; I was assigned to show her around school her first week in exchange for leniency in a thing that happened which I got blamed for. During the first class I was helping her out, one thing led to another after she defended me from the teacher after I got blamed for pranking her, and by the start of the next class we somehow ended up… _together_."

"You sound as if you were unhappy at the turn of events. Were you?"

Naruto blushed at his own memory of that day in class when he responded. "No, it's not like that at all. It's just that it happened so fast and out of the blue. I mean, I'm glad that it happened. I never really had many friends growing up before I met Tayuya, and never had a girlfriend at that. One day I'm helping out the new girl in class, and then suddenly," he paused as he took a turn onto an on-ramp to the interstate, "I find her… biting my neck to get my attention."

Orochi fully turned his head to face the blode

. "She bit your neck?"

With one hand, Naruto pulled his hair back and slid his shirt collar down to show the scars: two pairs of larger holes and slight indentations for eight more objects between both pairs. "Yeah, I'd apparently spaced out and she wasn't able to get my attention. But I'm glad… Ever since then, life's been more bearable."

The drove in silence for a few minutes on the interstate before Orochi spoke again. "Naruto, I want you to answer these next few questions with complete honesty. It's very important to me that I hear nothing but truth from you regarding these matters. If I sense nothing but that, then I will have no choice but to have Tayuya pulled out of the school and transfer. Do you understand?"

Barely keeping his body from freezing on him while the road under them generously curved to the west, Naruto silently nodded his head. He didn't want to lie to the man who could effectively destroy his only happiness outside his family.

"Good," the pale man said with a slight smile. "First, just to get this awkward one out of the way: have you and Tayuya had sex in anyway?"

"Yes."

"Exactly how far have the two of you gone?"

"Only oral. With a bit of… exploration."

Orochi quirked an eyebrow at this. "Would you care to expound on that?"

Naruto sighed and clarified himself without any hesitation. "She's gone down on me some, I've returned the favor. Other than that, it's merely been… wandering hands; nothing more than a finger or two… inside her… vagina."

"I understand. And you aren't trying to push her to have more than that?"

"Nope."

"Does she try and push you beyond those _endeavors_?"

"She did once, but I've always managed to keep it slow."

"Oh? And what happened that one time to keep her from pressing forward?" Orochi asked with a deal of curiousity in his voice.

"Back in the summer, we went out to a cliff overlooking the valley. Just as Tayuya was about to press the issue, my mom interrupted us. Needless to say, after the _talk_ she and my grandparents had with us that night, We decided to put _that_ off until later."

The pale man merely chuckled when he heard the embarrassment in his voice. "I see, I see. Well, those were the most embarrassing questions I need to ask. I appreciate your being completely honest with me Naruto. One last question still needs to be asked, but can you provide the answer without me asking it?"

Naruto let a smirk cross his face as the limo took the next off-ramp and he followed close behind. "If I learned anything from all the TV I watched growing up rather than making failed attempts to make friends, I'd say you want to now know what are my intentions with Tayuya?" In response there came a small laugh and a nod he could see out the corner of his eye as he kept up with the limo in front. "Honestly, Tayuya and I haven't thought of what we're going to do after we graduate this year. We both know that school comes first, and that includes this Senior Project that we've been hearing about that we have to complete before we can even think about our actual graduation."

"So then neither of you have breached the subject of marriage or careers?"

The limo rounded a corner and headed down a street that lead to a single gate. The luxury car stopped, causing Naruto to stop just behind it while the gates opened. As the two cars pulled slowly up the drive to the large house, he gave his response to the older man's question.

"No, we haven't talked about that stuff yet. We've seen too many other people ruin their relationships because the two people couldn't agree on what was going to happen despite how much they wanted to be together. Thus, their individual choices separated the two by great distances and made them break away from each other and thereby breaking both their hearts." He stopped the El Camino and pulled out the key, unfastened the belt and placed a hand on his door handle as Orochi was about to get out. "Tayuya and me, we just know that… we need each other. And that means we'll do what it takes to stay together, even if we end up being homeless or something. As long as we're together we can find happiness wherever we go."

Orochi nodded his head as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I understand your reasoning Naruto. I see nothing wrong with the valid points you've given me, and I trust your judgment. I have no qualms about allowing you and Tayuya to be together so long as you keep all those answers you've given me in your mind and in your heart. Agreed.?'

"Of course. When it concerns Tayuya, I always keep my word. It's one of the only things I've been able to get from my father, his determination to see things through to the end when I put my life on it."

Orochi patted his shoulder once as he gave him a true smile. "Good to know. We should be getting to the others now."

Both men exited the customized El Camino as Tayuya and Kushina stood on the first step leading up to the large manor before them. Kabuto was already at the top of the stairs holding the door for them to come inside as Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Orochi smiled.

"Took you two long enough," Tayuya said with a scoff.

Kushina didn't spare her a glance as she eyed her son and Tayuya's guardian over. The pale man's gold eyes locked with hers, and she got a quick nod from him which she returned with one of her own.

"So, shall we go inside? I'm sure that the others have prepared dinner for us," Orochi mentioned, motioning for everyone to make their way inside.

* * *

_Inside the limousine after school - _

Tayuya took a seat on the other side of the car as her companion took the seat right next to the door. The younger redhead flopped her bag on the floor near the divider between the back of the car and the front seat as Kushina flopped one leg over her other while her hands clasped together on her knee.

"Want anything from the mini-bar, Mrs. Namikaze?" Tayuya said as she rummage through the fully stocked fridge near her.

"Is there any Smirnoff Ice or Mike's Hard flavors, by chance?" the older woman asked, her demeanor lightening up. Slightly.

"Let's see…" Tayuya shuffled some glass bottles momentarily before letting out a sign of success. "Aha! Here we are!" She pulled out two glass bottles with the same label and offered one to Naruto's mother. "Mind the cranberry flavor?"

Kushina raised a eyebrow as she took the offered bottle, seeing Tayuya unscrew the lid of hers and take a swallow. "Your guardian allows you to drink?" she asked as her hands slowly undid the cap to her drink.

The young woman held the neck of her bottle between her thumb and fore finger as she lowered it to rest on her knee, cap in the other hand. "Papa-Rochi deosn't mind as long as I'm responsible and don't drink outside the state or the cars. Sometimes, he'll let me have a bottle or two off property but only when it's a holiday or in his presence. And it's not like I drink _all_ the time; I really only have a bottle once every few weeks, and that's mostly at dinner." She leaned back into the leather upholstery of the limo's interior and sighed contentedly as she pulled out the hair tie restraining her long locks. "But after what happened today with that stupid woman calling herself a band teacher, I need this."

"I can understand the need of something to ease stress, and seeing young adults being given certain privileges in this country is certainly making me nostalgic, I just hope you don't make a dependence on alcohol to escape reality in the future," Kushina responded as she took a drink of her own bottle.

Waving her hand dismissively Tayuya gave a small sigh. "I'd never do that, especially not to Naruto. After all, it's because of alcohol that I wound up in the foster-care system. Luckily, Papa-Rochi saved me from that hell," she said as she put the lid back on her bottle.

Several mintues of relaxing silence fell over the two redheads as their vehicle seemed to be heading up and to the side, apparently Kabuto had just made his way onto the interstate.

Kushina eased the silence away with a swapping of her legs as she spoke again. "So I see that my son decided to continue seeing you behind my back after our first encounter back during the summer. Am I incorrect in this?"

"Nope; but Naruto and me both agreed to wait for another time to go farther in our intimacy. He doesn't want to make a mistake with me, and I don't want to fuck either of our lives up right now with children," the high school girl said as she closed her eyes. "Just wish that we could've met under better circumstances though."

"Well, there goes any fun in scaring you," Kushina said with a playful pout. "Never would I have expected Naruto's first girlfriend to probably be his _only_ girlfriend, with how you just answered the questions I came to ask you." The older woman took a large swallow of her reopened bottle and looked out the window, seeing the scenery off to the side of the interstate. "So how long has it been since you and Naruto became a couple? I know it must have been longer than when I first caught you two."

Tayuya blushed a bit as she gulped at this particular question. She thought for a moment and then asked, "You've seen the marks on his neck right?"

Kushina immediately coughed and spewed the alcohol all over the floor of the limo in between her and the young woman up farther in surprise. "Y-you were the one that did that?"

Busting into a shit-eating grin with a bit of trepidation, Tayuya nodded her head a a couple times without a word.

Naruto's mother simply shook her head. "I always wondered how he got those scars. Didn't expect it to have been a girl: all the ones he ever talked about from school seemed to go for the younger Uchiha kid."

"Pffft, Sasuke's got his eyes only for the Shinto priest's older kid, Hinata, but she's had her aim locked on Naruto for as long as I can remember."

The silence returned after Tayuya's last comment, neither redhead seeing any need to talk as Kabuto left them to their own devices in the privacy of the back of the luxury car while he drove the car off the interstate. Kushina casually drank from her bottle, her eyes flicking between the other female and the passing world outside the window while her companion simply chugged the remainder of her bottle. With a flick of her wrist, the bottle was flung softly into the can across from her making a _clink_ sound upon landing.

"We should be there any minute now, so do you have any last minute questions Mrs. Namikaze?"

Kushina refitted the lid to her now-empty bottle as she thought for a moment. "There's really only one thing I can think of right now."

"What's that?" the younger woman asked, grabbing the strap to her duffel bag as the car came to a stop. '_Hm, we must have taken a shortcut…_'

Kushina placed the bottle in the cup holder next to her knee as she leveled her eyes onto Tayuya's chocolate eyes. "Why?"

Tayuya had a quizzical look on her face for a moment before she smacked herself in the forehead with the palm of her free hand. "Oh, you mean _why am I dating him_? That's the easiest question you've asked!"

"Oh? Do tell then."

"I go out with the guy because he understands me. He knows what it's like to be shunned by everyone else, and in all honesty, I've found that you shouldn't let go of someone like that, not for anything in the world as long as you cann prevent it," Tayuya said with a sad smile as the limo slowly moved uphill. "I never met anyone like him before Papa-Rochi had me transferred up to this school. Plus," she said with a bright blush, "Naruto's _really_ hot…"

"Hahahahahahaha! You think my son's something? You should have met his father before the incident. Where do you think Naruto got his _Arian_ appearance?" Kushina said with a big smile. "Sometimes I swear Minato's parents are actually from Germany and not from Japan, since Naruto's Oma is the blond one."

Before they could continue their discussion, the car slowed down to a stop. Tayuya glimpsed out the window and saw Kabuto moving from the driver's door around the vehicle and faced Kushina again. "Well, we're here. Knowing he old man, he's probably had dinner already prepared for us by now. Should be fun having more company than usual tonight."

Kabuto opened the door silently and ushered the two redheads out, both nodding their heads in thanks and stepping onto the steps to the large house as Naruto's El Camino pulled up behind the black luxury car a few moments later.

Both men exited the customized antique as Tayuya and Kushina waited patiently. Kabuto was already at the top of the stairs holding the door for them to come inside as Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Orochi smiled.

"Took you two long enough," Tayuya said with a scoff.

Kushina didn't spare her a glance as she eyed her son and Tayuya's guardian over. The pale man's gold eyes locked with hers, and she got a quick nod from him which she returned with one of her own.

"So, shall we go inside? I'm sure that the others have prepared dinner for us," Orochi mentioned, motioning for everyone to make their way inside.

"So whose turn was it to cook tonight? I forgot to check the roster," Tayuya said as she walked alongside Naruto, his mother behind them as Orochi led them up the stairs. She resisted the big urge to wrapp an arm around his waist only because Kushina was less than two feet behind her, meaning she was well within the mother's reach.

Orochi ushered them into the large parlor inside the doorway as Kabuto closed the door behind them and scurried off into a side doorway. "Tonight's chef is actually supposed to be you, Tayuya. But since we have a few matters to discuss with our guests, you'll have to take over tomorrow night's cooking for Karin."

"Ugh, she's cooking tonight?" the younger woman asked as she placed her bag under a couch.

Orochi chuckled as he hung his sports jacket on the coat rack in the corner of the elegeant parlor. "I will agree that her skills in the kitchen are in need of work, but at least she tries to cook more than food out of a box every so often."

"Bleh, her cooking tastes almost as bad as the cardboard my food comes out of when I cook," Tayuya said offhandedly.

"Shove it whore!" came a loud voice from the other end of the dining room, a woman in her early twenties coming out of the swinging door pushing a large cart with plates and food trays on it. Her hair was a mess on one side but neat and combed on the other, the bright red almost looking only a few shades redder than Sakura's bubblegum-pink. "I at least _try_ and cook _real_ food!"

Orochi merely turned a small frown to the woman as Tayuya flipped her off, Kushina shaking her head slightly as Naruto tried to hide behind his girlfriend as well as his mother from the one pushing the cart. '_Please don't see me, please don't see me..._'

Just as abruptly as she had made her presence know did Karin's mood change upon seeing the blonde teenager trying in vain to hide behind the shorter women. "Oh my my my, you sure have grown Naruto! Come to Mommma!" she said, licking her lips as she abandoned the cart and made her way to get at him.

Orcohi cleared his throat, causing the woman to stop in her tracks: only reason he even bothered to intervene was to prevent Tayuya from literally exploding (her ears were almost like smoke stacks as black smoke poured out of them) whereas Kushina's fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white and threatening to pop any second. "That's enough Karin. If you don't mind, Naruto and his mother are here as our guests for dinner tonight, and the four of us shall be eating _alone_. I'm sure you have some work to do on your thesis paper, don't you?"

The apparently bi-polar redhead scowled but said nothing as she made her exit from the dining room, her hand getting slapped awy in its attempt to grope Naruto's ass as she passed by. Kushina shot the girl a deadly look before looking at her son.

"Why are you looking at me like I did something to instigate that?" he asked nervously.

"Don't mind Karin; she's always been something of a terrible flirt, no matter where she is," Orochi said as he took the spot at the head of the table. "Tayuya, would you please do the serving? I'd rather not get any of the others in here considering what needs to be discussed."

"Might as well; I'd rather play 'bar-wench' than bring in that two-faced bitch," she said with resentment.

Naruto sat next to his mother at the other end of the moderately sized table, big enough to easily sit six people around it. It was a dark oak with plain surface but a very glossy, well-kept finish, the chairs having wrought-iron frames with leather cushions. When Tayuya stepped up to the cart and almost took the first set of place settings, she snapped her fingers and walked back to the table.

"Since we're the only ones eating in here right now, I'm gonna remove the leaf," she said as she edged the outer sections of the tabletop away from the middle. Her hands hefted up the mid-section easily; while she set it under the cover of a small counter against the wall, Naruto followed the master of the house's signal and the two end sections of the table moved together and turned the table of six into a table for four.

"Hope she managed to at least make it bland and not completely tasteless," the younger redhead said as she handed each of the seated people their place settings. She lifted the lid of the covered platter and took a look at it's contents. "Hm, seems she managed to actually cook a real roast for once."

Minutes passed as Tayuya set the serving dishes on the table, then took her own place between Orochi and Kushina while across from Naruto. While the four sat quietly enjoying the food, Tayuya would occassionally slip her foot under and across the table to rub Naruto's leg to comfort him. She could sense his awkwardness from the combination of the unexpected meeting between their respective parents along with the run-in with Karin. He'd return her comfort with the occasional tap of his foot on her toes, silent enough to not interrupt the meal.

Things were silent up until there was a knock on the door from which the food had emerged and Kabuto came out with an apron covering his clothes. "Are you all done? I can take your dishes then so you may adjourn to the study for your discussions, Orochi."

Orochi sat back wiped his hands on the napkin in his lap before placing it neatly beside his plate. "Of course Kabuto. And make sure to take some of the leftovers up to Ukon; last thing he needs is to kill himself via starvation caused by the grief from his brother killing himself."

"Still can't believe the guy did himself in after that Haku girl dumped him," Tayuya added as she handed her dishes and flatware to Kabuto.

Orochi stood from his seat, Naruto and Kushina following suit while placing their plates and utensils on the cart as the silver-haired man pushed it to them. "Yes, it was such an unfortunate thing that Sakon abandoned his older brother like that... The least we can do now is help him live through this and hopefully he'll come to live like he once did."

Kushina was just about to ask before Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head to not ask about it right then.

Orochi glanced at the clock and then faced the Namikazes and spoke in a soft tone. "Now, we should be getting on with our discussion before it gets too late. If you two would follow us, we can start on the way to my study." With that, the pale-skinned man led the two guests and his youngest charge out the room, Kushina at his side as Naruto and Tayuya walked quietly behind them with their hands together and fingers interwoven lightly.

None of them spoke while they made their way through the hallways and up to the third floor, coming to a stop momentarily as Orochi opened a large door at the end of one hallway. Wordlessly, he ushered the others inside before closing the door and locking it behind them.

The room was about the size of an average school classroom, but had comparatively less furniture. There were two magenta couches in one corner of the room, each under a very large window each as aa round glass-topped table sat before them and an end table in the actual corner with a small lamp on it. A fireplace sat behind a lavishly engraved mahagony desk with a black leather chiar between them, an antique lamp reminiscient of Wallstreet brokers' lamps with its green glass-shade. Pictures of unnamed locations graced the walls every so often where they could, while the windows on the south and west sides of the room seemed to be tinted; the west tinted a medium hue of red while the south was tinted a form of light orange.

"Nice decore, Mr. Shiskimura," Naruto said as he moved towards a window. He could barely see the tree line through the fading light as it filtered through the red glass of the west window. The light coming through that window bathed the room in a deep rich red glow, bouncing off the polished wood of the walls uncovered by paintings.

"Yes, this room is my most favored; everyone in this house actually helped decorate it in one way or another. Kabuto chose the furniture, Sakon and his older brother Ukon used to be rather adept at painting, Karin chose the rugs, and Tayuya suggested the tinted windows rather than plain clear glass as well as the black curtains. I do admit, I appreciate all their efforts, for it sets a rather nice ambience while I have to deal with the stresses of the company in ehre," Orochi said as he moved his chair from behind his desk to sit before the couches.

"So, shall we get to business now, Orochi?" Kushina asked while taking a spot on the couch under the orange-hued window.

Naruto found himself being dragged to the western couch as Tayuya guided him by the hand to sit next to her and faced the two other occupants of the room. He looked between the two adults with a sense of dread, only keeping his face from breaking into a worried look with Tayuya's continued hold of his hand.

Neither Orochi nor Kushina said anything, both inwardly enjoying the opprotunity to make their children sweat bullets.

"Well, I think that's enough of making the two of you about to pass out from the fear of the inevitable," Orochi said, folding his hands in his lap as he placed his right ankle atop his left knee. "Mrs. Namikaze and myself have already asked the both of you our respective questions, those we had decided to ask back after she informed me of the abrupt introduction of your intimiate relationship with each other to her awareness."

Both teenagers looked at the floor in front of them, sensing more impending doom awaiting them when Kushina started to speak. "Since the two of you have persisted, not only through the lengthy discussion with Naruto's grandparents-"

"More like torture..." the two young adults on the couch muttered simultaneously.

"...As well as having apparently enduring the stress of your peers for the last three years," she continued, "Mr. Shiskimura have been conversing over the last month about this. After have gone over everything, as well as both of us asking you some embarrassing but rather necessary questions..."

Orochi cleared his throat and took over as Kushina closed her eyes and rubbed her temples slowly. "The both of us have decided that we won't stand in your ways to be together. The two of you have shown great strength and tenacity in staying together despite everything that's come at you, be it from us or your peers." He looked at Naruto briefly as he went on. "Especially you Naruto. I've heard from the others about Hiashi Hyuuga's older daughter, and how she's apparently been stalking you longer than most people care to remember."

Two heads snapped up immediately hearing that their parents wouldn't attempt to prevent their relationship. They stared their respective guardian in the eyes, almost on the brink of tears if it turned out to be a cruel joke.

"Naruto, we aren't joking around. If you two wish to be together, and as you'll be eighteen next month, explore more than oral sex," Kushina said with some hesitation, "we won't stop you. But all that _I_ ask is that you two use more than just condoms and wait until Naruto at least comes of legal age."

"It's like I told you Mrs. Namikaze: we've decided to wait-"

"That's what they all say heh," Orochi cut in, causing a tinge of pink to cross the younger redhead's face. Naruto cracked a grin slightly as his mother smirked.

"Well, no matter now. Right now though, I have some matters to discuss with Orochi, so if you two would go and entertain yourselves for about an hour...?" Kushina asked, letting the last word hang in the air a moment as she raised an eyebrow.

Before Naruto could resist, Tayuya grabbed him by the wrist and proceeded to pull him off the couch and towards the door without a look back. "When you need us, you can find us in my room!" she called out before swiftly exiting with a furiously blushing blonde in tow.

Silence filled the large study after the two teenagers left for several moments, both adults enjoying the play of the colors from the last rays of the day's light coming in through the red-hued glass. Without warning, Orochi and Kushina both broke out into fits of laughter at the expense of Naruto's predicament. The laughter lasted longer than the silence by almost double before Kushina fell to the floor.

Orochi wiped a tear from his eye as he calmed down finally.

"Oh, he reminds me so much of Minato" the pale-skinned man commented.

"And Tayuya is so much like I was back in the day, it's no wonder Naruto chose her." The redhead wiped the tears from her own eyes while composing herself once again on the couch.

"But from what I've heard, it was actually her that entrapped him, much like how my old friends told me you tricked their son into your webbings."

"Well, after several years of trying with Minato, the only choice I had left aside from outrighting kidnapping and rape was to trick him by ignoring him while at the same time using Fugaku Uchiha as a tool to make Minato jealous," she shot back with a grin.

Orochi smirked at her deviousness and shook his head lightly. "I'm amazed that poor boy took so long to finally notice you."

Kushina snorted as she leaned back against the couch. "Minato always was a momma's boy. If he had listened more to his father, then there's a very good chance that Naruto would have been born about five years earlier than he was, not to mention having been the first of _many_ children."

"Yes, it is a shame that the two of you weren't able to give that old pervert more grandchildren to tease or that old flat-chest to spoil. I'm rather surprised that your daughter Misaki disappeared along with your husband though..."

There was a single tear trailing down Kushina's cheek at the mention of her daughter, her only other child. "I'm just glad Naruto was too young to even remember he had a sister. It kills me every time I think about her, and how she disappeared the same night Minato did, all those years ago."

"I can oly offer my sympathy Kushina. I may not have children of my own blood, but I do know the pain of losing a child you _considered_ your own. Little Kidomaru, Sakon, Juugo... All three were children I had adopted with the rest of the ones living ere. Sakon, as mentioned earlier, commited suicide after having been refused by a girl when he propsed to her a few months ago; his older twin Ukon is still depressed over it, and there's only so much I can do to keep him from following his brother. Juugo was a young boy that came here with a mental illness, similar to being bi-polar but so much worse. He would go into such violent rages on a simple whim out of the blue; it was because of one of these fits of his out in public while walk with a friend in a bad neighborhood that he was shot because someone ignorant mistook something he said as an insult." Orochi cleared his throat in an attempt to collect his own feelings. "And then there was little Kidomaru... Such a hopeful young child he was. But with the physical condition he had, there was no stopping his heart from over-exerting itself in an attempt to maintain a steady pulse through his extra limbs. He absolutely refused to undergo the surgery to remove two additional pairs of arms he had been born with, and he never let the taunts and names the other kids in the orphanage gett to him. I wish he would have listened..."

Another long silence broke out in the room as the sun finally passed below the tops of the distant mountain and the room slowly faded into darkening red glow.

Orochi moved his chair back behind his desk and flicked the lamp on. He reached into his desk, withdrawing a piece of paper and a pen as he sat down, his eyes turning to Kushina. "So, when do you think he'll propose to her?"

"Ha! Five hundred says he pulls out the cheesiest thing he can get from his grandfather and do it either on her birthday or at graduation!" Kushina called back. A large grin was plastered all over her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, then I'll bet five hundred on that they end up getting her pregnant before spring break," Orochi shot back playfully.

The redheaded woman visibly bristled at that bet. "Oooooooo, if he does that I'm going to _kill_ him..."

The man behind the desk let out a haughty laugh as he reclined. "Why would you kill your only chance at having grandchildren? It's not like Tayuya would let him go that easily. I know her, and she'd sooner get an abortion that raise a bastard child on her own."

"Hmph. Fine, but we can't let anyone influence this. Especially if my in-laws get in on this."

"Oh like I could resist the urge of seducing Tsunade with a bet of this calibre?" Orochi asked while writing down the bets and the projected events. "YOU surely must be losing your mind, Mrs. Namikaze."

* * *

_Tayuya's room, three minutes after being dismissed from Orochi's personal study - _

Tayuya flung Naruto into her open door before closing it with a _slam_ and locking it securely behind them. With a small stumble, Naruto took his first look around his girlfriend's room.

He glanced around, and saw red walls aand a magenta carpeting that set a gentle mood combined with the dark furniture. There was a simple dresser with shelves hanging off the wall above it, a full-sized wardrobe with doors that opened into two mirrors, a full-length vanity mirror with drawer units on either side, and a simple yet elegant computer desk complete with top-of-the-line computer system lining the walls. The shelves housed small trinkets and a few stuffed animals as the rest of the walls were covered with photos of the two of them together, some pictures of just Naruto, pictures of Tayuya with everyone else in the house, or just a couple pictures of Tayuya at certain events. Tehn there was the bed in the center of the room, across from the door from the hallway. He could tell immediately it was the largest possible by the fact that it took up a fifth of the floor space of the enormous room. The bed itself was not out of place in the elegance of the rest of the room, what with it's carved wooden bedposts reaching from the floor up to the canopy of red cloth as black blankets covered the red sheets and striped pillows at the head of it had red designs against black. Above the headboard was another red tinted window that faced out into the front of the property which let the sun light flow into the room and bounce off the mirrors placed above the door to bright the room even more in the growing twilight.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted abruptly as he soon found Tayuya, a rather scantily clad Tayuya, She had silently slipped out of her school uniform after locing the door and was now working Naruto out of his school uniform wearing only her black underwear and stockings, her clothes strewn behind her. What really caught Naruto's attention was that she was still wearing her black three-inch heels, causing her to lick her lips as she pulled his pants down around his ankles. His shirt and belt were already mixed in with her clothes behind them, and now the was forcing him out of his shoes.

That was when she used a little _too much_ force when forcing him to lift his right leg, and she accidentally pushed him off balance while somehow managing to get his shoe off as he landed on his ass.

"Damn that was fast!" he whispered as she kept her eyes locked onto his as her hands tossed his slacks amongst their clothes. Licking her lips, she stood up and held out her hands while simultaneously giving Naruto quite the view of her cleavage when he grabbed her hand. He stood up too quickly, causing his body's momentum to push the both of them back onto Tayuya's bed despite it having been a few feet from their previous spot which caused Tayuya to let out a squeak and subsequent moan as Naruto's hands subconsciously landed on her bra-covered breasts.

He leaned down cautiously when he noticed that her eyes hadn't opened yet from their landing on her suprirsingly fluffy bedding. Rather than press his lips directly against hers, he moved to her right ear and flicked his tongue out at it as he gently moved his left hand over her right breast. "Tonight is just _full_ of surprises, isn't it Tayuya?"

"Mmmm, stop teasing me you fucking-"

She was cut off in mid-command as he took her lower earlobe into his mouth softly and suckled on it, his right hand moving to her left side and trailing his fingers carefully across her skin as her own body started to squirm in pleasure. She gasped slightly when he bit the skin of her ear with his canines playfully, which rewarded her with a second, more firm bite in the same spot.

"I don't know about you, but now that they know about us," he started as he moved his face to be looking at hers as her eyes fluttered open, "I'm not so hesitant about _it_..." His hushed statement brought a deep flush to her cheeks as she smirked up at him, her arms finally obeying her commands.

Without any warning, Naruto soon found himself laying back on the bed with a sinister smile on her face. Her untied hair billowed out around her as she looked down at him, her chocolate eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Now that we aren't going to be stopped, I've got a surprise for you!" she said softly while straddling his waist. "I've been very patient, and I understand why we've waited... But now that neither your mother nor Papa-Rochi object, as long as we use more than a condom..." she trailed off, rubbing her pelvis against his as she leaned down and nibbled his nose. "...I've had this planned for so long, and I know you're going to _enjoy_ this..."

Tayuya ran her tongue down past his mouth, scraping her teeth down his throat. Kisses grazed his bare muscular chest through the peach fuzz and down his stomach as her body slipped lower until she was standing on the floor again. Naruto looked on through hazy eyes as she moved slowly around the sides of the bed, teasing him with flashes of her concealed skin when she'd pull a strap of her bra down slightly or lowering the back of her small panties from her waist inch by tender inch. She unfastened the ties around the bedposts, letting loose curtains that flew out from the wood to the edge of the other curtains. By the time Tayuya was done, Naruto could only barely make out her light skin through the translucent material as the red light from the colored glass facing the west seemed to increase.

"Like the lighting effects? I've been making sure that this would be _perfect_..." her voice came from the cover of the curtains. "I've found a cloth that is both translucent and reflective; that's why it may have gotten a bit more luminescent in there for you."

Naruto couldn't reply as he was captivated by the light as well as the fact that he could swear she was taking off her bra behind the material of the curtains. "It's wonderful..." he finally let out in a low whisper. In return, a hand emerged from the edges of the fabric with a finger motioning for him to sit up. Upon obeying the silent command, he soon found something being shoved in his gaping mouth and shoving him back onto the lush bedding.

His left hand absentmindedly pulled out the article of clothing and he looked at it dumbly. When he picked up the other side with his right hand, it stretched out to reveal it being Tayuya's panties!

"Does that _entice_ you?"

"More than you know..." he said numbly as he stared at the underwear he held in front of his face. He noticed a spot in the front near the seam, and he gingerly lifted it up to his nose. It smelled of honeysuckle and cinnamon. Without thinking, he rubbed the spot between his thumb and fore finger, realizing that the substance soaking the panties was not his saliva.

"Go ahead, taste them..." came his girlfriend's sultry voice from behind the curtain.

Without another word, he carefully brought the garment to his mouth and slipped his tongue over the slickened inside of it. Not only did he sense the smell of honeysuckle and cinnamon, but was also able to _taste_ the spices in the moisture.

"How do they taste, Naruto?" Tayuya said, slipping her head between the edges of the hanging fabric while at the same time hiding the rest of her body.

"Oh my god..." was all he could say.

Tayuya blushed even more, seeing him scraping the inside of her underwear where the wet spot was with his teeth to get more of the taste for himself. "If you want to lick the mixing bowl, you'll need to put the stirring spoon down first..."

Upon hearing that, Naruto promptly tossed the black panties off the bed and set his hands on his legs in wait.

"Before I give you want you want, you have to give up something of equal value..." she said with a soft whisper with an accentuating wink. Immediately, the blonde leaned back as he hooked his thumbs into the hem of his boxers and pulled them down and off his legs in a single motion. The boxers went flying over her head, giving her the smell of his manhood's aroma as they almost smacked her in the face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were almost _trying _to hit me in the face with those..."

Tayuya then saw what she was seeking, resting plainly before her in the midst of Naruto's lap. She could see that it was already clearly awaiting her, evident by the fact that it was standing at fully attention and looking her dead in the eyes with it's single peeper.

"Now that you've proven yourself..." she started, pulling open the curtains slowly, "let's enjoy ourselves!" She stood there for a moment and looked her expectant soon-to-be lover's physique over with a careful eye. She saw the scars from fights in the past, the lean muscles hidden under the tan skin he always had, the definition of said muscles making her just want to strap him down with leather and ride him raw all night long.

Naruto couldn't help but do the same to her body as he knew she was doing with his. Her hair was flowing all around her, some strands falling over her shoulders and making vain attempts at covering her full firm breasts, the ends circling slightly around her pink and erect nipples. Her flat stomach and trim legs showed no signs of neglect, and when he gazed at the place where his taste had come from, he couldn't help the extra surge of blood flow to his already sizeable erection.

There, nestled neatly between her smooth silky thighs and beneath a small trail of red curls, sat Tayuya's already dripping twat. Her lips were red from the arousal she was reaching merely looking at him, her clit poking it's own head out from the top minutely as he noted a trickle of fluid down her inner thighs.

With a look at her face, Naruto broke their quiet inspections of each other. "So, shall we be chivalrous and go with 'ladies first'?"

Tayuya gave him a smirk as she placed one knee on the bed and leaned forward with her hands just in front of his knees, her head coming down to the level of his face. "Oh no you don't!" she responded with a pout. "What kind of a hostess would I be if I let you do all the work first?"

To silence his incoming protest of etiquette rules of being a proper gentleman, Tayuya closed the distance between their faces with a lunge. Their lips met in a fierce and passionate kiss while her body landed softly atop his. With her breasts firmly rubbing against his chest, her hard nipples digging into his muscular chest, Naruto couldn't help it as his throbbing cock rubbed against her ass crack as she straddled his waist again. Her juices oozed from her entrance more and more as she ground her pelvis against his, eliciting a guttural moan from her throat as his manhood twitched every so often against her lower regions.

Naruto was about to flop her over onto his back and get to work when she suddenly took his tongue between her teeth and bit down on it firmly but not enough to draw blood. "Don't think so, lover! I'm starting this party off, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" she hissed after releasing his tongue. She gave him one last kiss and applied some pressure down onto his shaft before sitting up straight.

She smiled seductively as she moved her weight lower slightly, placing her ass firmly over his manhood and pinning down against his legs. Her hands wandered softly over his chest, scratching at the patch of fuzz in the center and tracing smll designs here or there. Her hair fell over her shoulder somewhat ad she looked him in the eyes while pressing her weight playfully against his throbbing cock. "How's that feel? Does it feel good?"

He nodded breathlessly as he reached up to her chest but found them slapped away lovingly as she wagged a finger in disappointment at him.

"Ah-ah-ah. You can't touch me until I say so..."

Before he could so much as protest, he hissed as she tweaked his nipples with her fingernails hard and ground her ass cheeks roughly against his erection. His eyes clenched shut as she twisted them the other way and pressed down on top of him again.

After some more tweaking of his now raw nipples, Tayuya glimpsed at the setting sun and moved on to her next task upon seeing how much light was remaining.

Slowly, she slid down over Naruto's legs while raking her nails over his chest and stomach with hints of red marks left behind. Her hands trailed down the tops of his thighs and over his knees, then snaked their way back up the inside of his legs to finally come into contact with his balls.

She cupped them with one hand as she pushed his legs wider and scratched just underneath his sack with the other hand, getting a groan in response. Pleased with the reaction, she started to knead his balls softly in her palm as her free hand roamed around and avoided his throbbing shaft. She watched sadistically as it continued to twitch back and forth from the arousal he was experiencing.

Naruto shut his eyes as he let out a low groan as she started to comb her fingers through his dark pubic hair with the roaming hand, her other hand still moving his testicles around in his crotum.

"Are you enjoying youself, love?" she askesd smoothly in a hushed voice. He merely nodded as he let out another groan in pleasant agony. He was holding back the strong urges to sit up and take control of the situation, knowing that the wrong move could break the entire mood and ruin it for them both.

With another glimpse at the window, Tayuya nodded to herself and surprised Naruto by silently standing up. He was wondering what she was doing, and when he opened his eyes, he found her to be standing directly over his head, her feet having somehow placed themselves weightlessly on either side of his head. "Since you've been so patient and obeident, I decided to be nice this one time," the redhead said as she crouched down slowly.

Naruto's nose flared as the smell of her juices came closer until her dripping slit was mere inches above his face. The young woman over him leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his hips and sat on her knees one at a time. She adjusted her knees while looking at the awaiting appendage throbbing below her face and pressed the tops of her knees against the tops of Naruto's shoulders. With a single move, she lowered her body on top of his again.

The blonde found a _very_ alluring sight now only a small distance from being completely on his face. He slowly brought his hands up from his sides and up around her sides to rest on her firm ass cheeks, rubbing them gently and digging his fingertips into the muscles slightly. Tayuya lowered her pussy a little more as she moved into his pressing hands, rubbing her lower lips against his nose. She squeaked in pleasure as he quickly responded by sticking his tongue out completely and slurping up some of the dripping juices that were starting to leak down onto his face. When he gave her a slow lick from just under the hood of her clit to just below her puckered anus, he got a full shudder in response followed by somethng that caused him to growl in pleasure hmself.

Tayuya responded to his tease with her own by grasping his cock firmly at the base and slowly stroking the tip of it with her tongue a few times. Swirling her tongue around the underside of the ridge, she flicked her tongue a few times at the hole in the center before taking the head into her mouth. She started to rub her hand up and down slowly on his shaft while rubbing the sensitive skin of the cock tip with her tongue and sucking on it lightly. She moaned through her motions as Naruto started to lick her slit more, sometimes putting his tongue between her folds rather than over them while licking from clitoris to ass hole.

Naruto was savoring every drop of Tayuya's juice's he lapped up. He couldn't remember having tasted anything this delicious in so long. It was driving him crazy just to having the juices freely flowing from her pussy and into his awaiting mouth, and yet he still wasn't satisfied with this much: he wanted _more_!

It surprised Tayuya a bit when she felt Naruto begin to open her nether lips wide with his fingers and suck earnestly at her vagina to drink her juices. In response, she let go of his shaft and started to bob her head while sucking more of his cock into her mouth and letting it out.

They matched move for move: when Tayuya started to twiddle his nuts with her hand, he'd use the hood of her clit to move it around slightly. When he would suck gently on it, she'd lick the underside of his shaft like an ice cream cone. She'd swallow him whole, eight-inch length by two-inch diamter and all, Naruto would respond with a harder suction on her love-nub while placing a finger on the inside of her pussy lips. He'd rub the wall of her vagina with a couple fingers and she would suck him with gusto.

The light in the bed, albeit enhanced by the special material of the curtains, was beginning to dim on top of the fact that the two teenagers were nearing their climax. Tayuya had actually already secretly orgasmed four times into her lover's awaiting mouth but she wasn't about to spoil his fun yet. She could however tell his orgasm was coming in soon as his balls started to shrivel up in anticipation.

Just as he was starting to arch his legs up in order to meet her mouth at the base of his shaft, she immediately pulled her mouth off him and grabbed a hold of his balls, giving them a firm yank down towards the bedding. As he gasped out, she pressed her cunt into his open mouth to silence him while she spoke. "Not just yet, lover. Remember we have to use protection."

Tayuya rolled off him and stepped off the bed and onto the floor outside Naruto's view. He didn't bother to watch her but heard her rustling through a dresser drawer until he heard her open a cardboard box and fiddle with some plastic inside it. She returned to the bed with sat on her knees with a square wrapper in her hands, a glint in her eyes.

"Do you wanna do it, or can I?"

He raised an eyebrow at seeing just a condom. "What about another contraceptive?"

She waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry, I put in a diaphragm while you were scraping my juices off the inside of my panties with your teeth."

Naruto smiled devillishly at that as he rubbed her thigh. "Go ahead and have your fun, Tayuya."

'With pleasure!" And with that, Tayuya tore open the wrapper, pulling out the latex condom which almost looked like it had small bumps on the outside, throwing the wrapper into the garbage can next to the bed and the wall. She leaned down over his cock, taking it in one hand as her other one placed the condom over her lips.

The redhead winked at her lover as she descended onto his cock once more, this time unrolling the condom as she moved from the tip of his head down all the way to where his base disappeared into his curly pubes. She bobbed her head a few times, and even draggged her teeth along the way back up the last time and gave him a love bite just under the ridge of the head.

"Sometimes, I just can't help but wonder whether or not you're a dominatrix at heart," he said jokingly with a groan.

She moved her head to be over his and only a single inch away from their noses bumping. "And you know you'd like being my bitch, strapped down and getting whipped." She stuck out her tongue and rammed it into his mouth to prevent another protest, playing tag with his tongue to keep him occupied while her right hand stroked his shaft.

"So, which position do you wanna try first?" she asked after breaking away.

Naruto sat up on his elbows while thinking, going over the different positions he knew from secretly having read his grandfather's entire collection published and unpublished. After a rather painful squeeze of his manhood, Naruto decided on the best course of action for their first go. "Alright, lemme get you into Position!" he said out loud.

In a matter of seconds, Tayuya found herself on her back with her legs pulled into the air above her, Naruto in between said spread legs leaning over her and kissing her intensely on the mouth. Darting his tongue around her teeth and playing tag with her tongue, he fondled her breasts with one hand as the other stroked her face softly.

She moaned into the kiss when his hand at her face trailed down her side and found her twat eagerly awaiting him, juices spilling out wildly onto the bed. Tayuya wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled out of the kiss and stared into his marvelous blue eyes. He put two fingers inside her dripping pussy and pushed lightly on each wall, eliciting more moans from her throat until she pouted up at him. She was tired of playing games, and wanted the real thing, _now_.

"Are you sure about this? Once we-"

"Shhhhhh," she whispered with a finger to his lips. She nodded her head slowly before speaking again. "Just take it slow until I give the go-ahead; breaking my hymen's going to fucking _hurt_..."

Naruto nodded his head once as he gave her another kiss while positioning himself properly between her legs. Using one hand to keep her entrance lined up while using the other to steady himself, Naruto lower the tip of his cock into Tayuya's anxious snatch. He only placed the first quarter inch in so as to not hurt her abruptly from overdoing it, but found himself being almost pulled in by her inner muscles as she bent her legs at the knees and pushed him into almost half the length of his shaft.

Tayuya let out a loud moan at the intrusion, his cock filling her tunnel tightly while the bumps on the condom massaged her walls in all the right ways. He got a whimper out of her as he started to pull out but that only turned into anouther loud moan as he slowly pushed himself back in slightly farther. This pattern continued as the light of the sun continued to grow weaker until Naruto stopped at feeling an obstacle in the way within her vagina.

He lowered his face to the side of her head and nibbled on her ear, making her shiver in pleasure as he asked if she was ready. She breathed heavily under his weight for a moment before turning her head and snaking her tongue into her mouth to replace her earlobe. She playfully sank her teeth into his bottom lip, which he retaliated with by doing the same to her upper lip, BOTH LETTING GO AFTER A MOMENT.

"Just wait a moment after breaking it, okay?" she asked shyly while a deep blush engulfed her whole face. Naruto smiled softly at her with a nod and engaged her in another passionate kiss as he withdrew his erection almost completely from her walls.

Tayuya let out a scream of pain and exstasy as he brought his cock full force into her twat, shattering the layer of skin forming the sacred barrier of her virginity. Her fingers scratched into the skin of Naruto's back deep enough to draw blood from the middle of his back all the way to his shoulders as she felt a wave of both pain and pleasure overwhelm her entire body. She could feel the blood mixed in with the increased vagina fluids leaking out around his cock and trickling down her ass crack and ruining the blankets beneathe her. She didn't care though, she had just given herself completely to her one and only lover, as she knew he had with her.

The two of them laid there in silence as the last glimpse of the sun faded away, the afterglow of the light bouncing off the reflective curtains one last time before going out like a candle in the wind.

Tayuya brought her hands, one at a time, in front of her face and looked at her nails. Each sharp nail was covered in the blood from his back, causing an even more carnal arousal within her. She looked him in the eye as she suckled on each digit, cleaning the red liquid off them completely before repeating this process with her other hand. Naruto felt his erection grow even larger as she did this, and it elicited another guttural moan from her when he broke the stillness with the slow piston-movement of his hips above hers.

He softly started to move his cock in and out of her, only a little at first but increasing his tempo every so often in response to the audible commands Tayuya gave in the forms of grunts, graons and moans.

Tayuya's body was ablaze with sensations as her lover stuffed her with his cock, She had heard about the pain and the pleasure following close behind it, but she never expected either sensation to feel this _wonderful!_ Her walls were clenching and unclenching around his shaft, her legs were snaking their way around his waist to ensnare him in her man-trap, and she could feel something brewing in the pit of her stomach at the place where his cock was hitting when it was completely within her womanhood. She knew she was going to come soon, and pulled Naruto's face down between her breasts.

Naruto started licking at the valley formed between her plump breasts as he felt her legs clamp themselves around his waist. He understood this, and picked up his pace and pressure. His hips started to slam forcefully against her as he could feel his own orgasm drawing near, his arms wrapping themselves underneathe her back and finishing the love-knot their bodies had started forming moments ago.

Tayuya's hands roamed over his back, rubbing the sweat forming on it into the claw marks from earlier; it made Naruto growl in pain-filled pleasure, which caused the woman beneathe him to moan loudly as he started to suckle her right nipple.

"Oh Naruto! I'm going to cum!" she yelled out as her nails dug back into his skin, teeth biting into her lower lip as her breathing turned into short hisses of anticipation. Her legs wrapped even more fiercely around his waist and brought her hips as close to his shaft as possible, wanting to rip it off and keep it forever within her vagina.

Naruto grunted as he leaned back onto his haunches, causing her to squeal when he hefted her up onto his lap. His mouth encased her and their tongues lashed ou against each other as the pumping intensified drastically in the upright postion.

"A-are you close love?" she asked in a seductive voice. She wanted them to climax together but she was losing her loose hold over herself in the carnal urges to satisfy her own hunger.

"Oh TayuYAAAAAA!" he called out as he picked up the pace once more, almost knocking himself out as Tayuya's tits started slamming into his chin with the same amount of force.

"NaruTOOOOOAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" she screamed out, pushing herself down onto his throbbing cock one last time when she couldn't hold it in any longer. She orgasmed violently.

Naruto clenched his teeth as her nails scraped even deeper into his back which caused him to absolutely go over the edge. When her body impacted hard with his, he reacted with a powerful thrust back up in response, his cock releasing its hot sticky payload into the tight limitations of the latex casing around it.

They sat like that for countless moments, time seemingly stopped after they reached their combined climaxes. Tayuya slumped forward into him, their lips meeting in a loving kiss as her arms wrapped tenderly around his neck. Naruto's hands rubbed up and down her sweaty back as they panted into each other's mouth. They tightened their embrace for a moment before breaking their kiss, Tayuya releasing one hand to pull her hair out of the way of her face.

"You're mine, now and forever Naruto-kun," she said in a low, sultry voice.

Naruto gave her a sincere smile. "And you'll always be my one and only, Tayuya, only you."

They smiled at each other and met in another loving kiss, broken when Tayuya pushed herself off his lap. Coincidentally, she fell back onto the bed, her breasts bouncing around upon landing as she slid Naruto's now-deflating cock from the confines of her sore pussy. She let out one last moan as it slid from her, the latex glistening in the combined glue of her juices and virgin blood.

Naruto looked at the beautiful woman sprawled out before him and then down at himself.

"You can lock Karin out of your shared bathroom, right?" he asked sheepishly.

She wiggled her chest, causing her mounds to jiggle. "Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Well... We should clean up before they come to get me-"

He was interrupted when she managed to somehow yank him back on top of her with her legs. "I'm too tired to get up, thanks to you. I don't give a fuck about the mess; that's why I have extras. And if anyone thinks of taking you from me now," she paused and let out a yawn, "they can just go get fucked in the ass by a flagpole. I'm _not_ letting you go without some snuggle time. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress," he responded playfully. "But we should at least get rid of the _stuff_..."

She grunted and closed her eyes. "You can go ahead and go wipe yourself off, but you have to pull out the diaphragm in return for me allowing you to leave my sight in doing so."

He raised an eyebrow at this proposal. "But won't that cause you to get horny again?"

"Honey, after how hard you were fucking my, I'm lucky to be still concscious right now. So hurry up and get yourself ready for bed: you're staying here tonight, no ifs, ands or buts about it."

Without another word, Naruto slowly reached his right hand down and poked his fore and middle fingers along with his thumb inside Tayuya's still hot pussy, grabbing the edge of the small contraceptive and ever-so-slowly pullng it out. It gave a resounding _pop!_ As it finally emerged from the confines of her vagina, covered in her blood and juices. He carefully got off the bed and made his way to the other door in the room, but stopped.

"Are these things flushable?" he called back.

"Shit..." she called back. "No, you're going to have to throw them away. Next time I go get some, I'll make sure they're the kind we can throw down the toilet, okay?"

"Alright."

He entered the bathroom, promptly moving to the other door and locking it before moving to the counter. He reached over, grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped the used diaphragm in it, then removed the used condom from his limp penis and carefully did the same to that while making sure to not spill a drop. He tossed the two bundles in the trash and pulled a washcloth from Tayuya's shelf and ran it under the faucet. With the cloth now fully soaked, he wiped away the mess they'd left on his lap, making sure to not let any of his jizz drip on the floor before rinsing the cloth out and tossing it into the dirty clothes hamper by Tayuya's door on his way out. Before stepping a foot outside the bathroom though, he ran back to the other door and flipped the lock back to its original position. After all, he didn't want to explain to Karin why he was here and both her bathroom door as well as Tayuya's bedroom door in the hallway were locked and preventing her from using the bathroom.

"Don't forget to lock our door. I don't want that fucking bi-polar cunt to barge in here and rape you while we're asleep." Without a word, he closed the door behind him and flipped the deadbolt above the knob and headed back to the bed.

Naruto took a moment outside the curtain to reflect on their actions, and possible consequences. He knew they should have waited at least a month, but in all honesty he knew that this would have happened as soon as his mother gave him the permission. He shurgged his shoulders befor epulling aside a curtain and getting on the bed.

Tayuya had crawled under the covers while he had used the bathroom, her head poking out from under them but only just a little. She flung the covers back lazily and made a demanding motion with her hand at him, instructing him to not argue and get in. Naruto gave her a grin as he crawled over to her and made himself comfortable under the covers as she slung them back over the both of them. He wrapped an arm around her as Tayuya snuggled as close to him as possible, her left arm draping itself over his chest while her left leg flung itself over his own left leg. She wriggled her right shoulder into his arm pit as her face laid over his left shoulder, flicking her tongue out at his still glistening skin and tasting his sweat. She purred loudly as she rubbed her pelvis against his hip, her tits rubbing at the same time against his ribs.

"Be careful," he cautioned, "I don't think we could handle another round right now. And besides, we're both too lazy to get up and get more condoms."

She pouted and moved her mouth down to his left nipple. Before he knew it, she had bitten _hard_ down on it, drawing blood which she happily started to drink up as if she was an infant sucking at its mother's teat for food.

Naruto let out a guttural groan as the veins in his cock started to swell a bit. "Enough of that!" he hissed sharply. She released his nipple after giving him one last nibble and a three-second suck at the last of the forthcoming blood. She smirked at him while reaching up and kissing him full on the mouth. Her tongue lashed against his, passing along the taste of his own blood into his awaiting mouth.

"Just means I get to have some sausage for breakfast then," she said as she returned to snuggling his side. "And you get some hot pant-cakes yourslef."

"Mmm, sounds delicious!" he said with a big grin on his face.

The two fo them laid there, Tayuya tracing small circles with her left hand over his right nipple as Naruto running his hand up and down her back softly. She was purring softly as she fell asleep, Naruto's rhythmic breathing and patterened rubbing of her back lulling her to sleep. Naruto soon joined her in the land of slumber.

* * *

Half an hour later, the door to the hallway unlocked as Orochi and Kushina tiptoed silently into the room Both adults took quiet notice of the clothes strewn about by the door and the drawn curtains at the bed. Orochi simply shook his head as Kushina smiled darkly at the sight.

As the pale man moved back to the door, Kushina grabbed Naruto's pants and silently pulled his car keys out of his pocket, grasping them within her fist to prevent any noise from waking the two. She rejoined Orochi out in the hall and waited as he relocked the door, stowing his own keys in the pocket of his slacks.

"They didn't waste any time, did they?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

'Yes, but such is to be expected. I'm just glad that he didn't cave into his grandfather's constant pressure and do this sooner. But nonetheless, Jiraiya's going to be so proud of him when Naruto gets home from school tomorrow. I wouldn't be surprised if the old pervert offered Naruto the position of Vice Presient at the company as a reward." Kushina pocketed her son's keys quickly as they made their way to the front door.

As they arrived, Kabuto stepped out of a side room and smiled at them. "Shall I give Mrs. Namikaze a lift home?" he offered.

Kushina shook her head slightly, patting her jacket pocket. "No, I'm going to take Naruto's El Camino. He's going to be staying with Tayuya tonight, so don't be surprised when he shows up at breakfast tomorrow Kabuto."

"Alright then Mrs. Namikaze, I'll be sure the two of them get to school on time. I'll open the gate for you now, so please honk when you exited it so I know to close it," Orochi said with a genuine smile.

Kabuto opened the door and bowed as Kushina stepped through the doorway and made her way to the customized antique her son drove.

Two two men watched her drive off down the hill and through the gate, Kabuto promptly having it shut when she honked goodbye. They turned back into the house and shut the door behind them as Orochi yawned loudly. "Well, today's events have worn me out. I'm going to retire for the night Kabuto."

"Yes sir. I'll have Naruto and Tayuya present at the morning meal and on time for school tomorrow, just as we agreed."

Without another word between the two, they went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain college-aged woman entered her bathroom and promptly used the toilet. Upon loking for the toilet paper, she caught glimpse of two bundles in the normally empty trashcan by the porcelain fixture. She knew immediately that it wasn't hers, and being as curious as she was, she just had to know what her 'sister' had done.

She was shocked when she found the bundles to be used contraceptives, but then an evil smile came across her lips as she put two and two together. She tossed the diaphragm bundle back into the can while putting Naruto's condom in the pocket of her flannel pajama bottoms.

'_I know someone who'd pay good money for this..._'

* * *

She flushed the toilet hastily and ran back into her own door and slammed it hard behind her, not caring if she woke anyone up.

As Naruto and Tayuya slept, a figure appeared outside their window and peered inside at the two of them. The figure gathered the events that must have taken place hours earlier, and smirked to itself. It's eyes, black with red splotches, looked towards the sleeping lovers one last time before taking its leave of the mansion.

* * *

**Leave a review! This was my first writing for a lemon, and I want to know how I did! Feed your starving authors with reviews!**


	4. Notices

Attention all loyal readers!

It has been hinted at in today's news update on the front page of the site that FF.N's admin team may be cracking down on content with explicit content relating to highly-detailed depictions of violence & sex. To all of you reading this, you all know that I myself am **_very_**much a part of that group of authors that, if they are indeed sifting through the hundreds of thousands of stories on here to eliminate offenders to the "no content beyond M" policy they made when they revised the site back in '02, will inevitably be banned.

As such, I'm making an account with AFF to backup my stuff - you'll be able to find me under the pen name "Magister_Krims" over there. I'll be working on transferring current projects over there for the next month or so, given the fact that on top of these new developments I'm moving to a new apartment not far from my new college on the 22nd, but that new place is a bit over a hundred miles away. Hence, the two updates I have semi-ready are having to be backburnered yet again (sorry folks!) in order for me to have everything prepped & ready.

Sorry that this isn't an update, but I just needed to let you all know what was going down. Especially as I won't back down, not after all the work I've put into these stories - I refuse to be censored!


End file.
